Feliz snoggletog
by Dark-hime7
Summary: En Berk llega la festividad de snoggletog y hay mucho que hacer, para que esta fiesta sea algo inolvidable. Aunque algunos tendrán más trabajos que otros, ya que tendrán que lidiar con una rubia muy enfadada. Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Vuelvo por aquí con otra historia. Esta tiene siete capítulos y que posiblemente no pueda tenerlos todos publicados para navidad u.u Con el trabajo no he podido publicarlo antes. Esta historia se basará en MUCHO Hiccstrid. Espero que disfruteis con esta pequeña historia y feliz navidad a todos!

Feliz snoggletog

Capítulo 1

-Gobber tenemos muchos preparativos para tener un gran snoggletog este año.

El jefe y Gobber ultimaban los detalles, ya quedaba poco para la festividad y estaban preparando una gran fiesta para toda la aldea.

-Los jinetes harán una exhibición de dragones y además una carrera. Así que tendremos una buena mañana de snoggletog -aportó Gobber.

-Lo sé. En la exhibición mi hijo trabajará con Astrid.

-¿Ya están juntos por fin Stoick?

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo mucha idea. Siempre están juntos se llevan muy bien, pero creo que mi hijo es algo lento. Le presta más atención a los dragones que a las chicas -el jefe comenzó a escribir en su inventario lo que necesitaban preparar para la fiesta.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nosotros teníamos diecinueve año Stoick? todas las chicas se morían por conseguir una de tus miradas.

-Pues claro que me acuerdo. Sobre todo porque la única que no me miraba era Valka -el jefe rió ante ese bonito recuerdo.

-Te fuiste a por la chica más complicada... Tú y Hiccup os pareceis -se rasco su bigote con el garfio.

De repente sonó la puerta. Tres golpes algo insistentes. El jefe solo dijo que pasaran. Quien quiera que fuera parecía que tenía prisa.

-Hablando de chicas difíciles -susurró Gobber al ver a Astrid entrar y parecía muy enfadada.

-¿Está Hiccup en casa? -la chica habló lo más calmada que pudo, aunque quería matar a su amigo.

-Está arriba, dormido -respondió Stoick.

-¿Está dormido? -la chica apretó sus puños. Eso ya había hecho que la gota que colmara el vaso -¿Puedo...

-Adelante estás en tu casa -le indicó el jefe y la chica subió a toda prisa.

-¿Dejas que una chica suba al cuarto de tu hijo? -preguntó Gobber.

-Haber si así espabila de una vez Gobber

-¡Maldito hijo de troll! -se escuchó un grito por parte de la rubia hasta abajo.

Ambos hombres se miraron y rieron, parecía que Hiccup no había tenido un dulce despertar por parte de la chica rubia.

Escucharon como la rubia bajaba por la escalera lanzando más improperios para el chico castaño, el cual bajaba detrás de ella, algo atolondrado aún por acabar de despertarse con semejante griterío por parte de su amiga.

-Astrid lo siento - la tomó de la mano para que esta le prestara atención.

-¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Tres horas Hiccup! ¡Llevo tres horas esperándote! -alzó la voz muy molesta.

-Ayer me entretuve con Heather y acabé muy tarde. Lo siento.

-¡Me da igual Hiccup! ¡Estoy harta de estar esperando siempre a que quieras aparecer! -la rubia se soltó de la mano de su amigo y bajó su voz. Estaba dolida.

-Podemos entrenar ahora. No pasa nada Astrid.

-No. No voy a entrenar contigo -Le dió la espalda a Hiccup -yo... he estado entrenando con Snotlout esta mañana... voy a hacer con él la exhibición.

-¿Estás de broma verdad Astrid? -Hiccup vio como su amiga se alejaba poco a poco de él caminando hacía la entrada, pero él se interpuso entre la puerta y ella -Es una broma muy mala Astrid.

-No es broma Hiccup.

-Venga. No puedes hacerme esto. Solo me dormí. Heather llegó ayer por la noche y nos pusimos a charlar sobre los lugares donde había estado y se nos hizo tarde.

-¡Hiccup no entiendes nada!

-¿Qué es lo que debo entender? -preguntó algo contrariado por las exigencias de su amiga.

-Si no son los dragones, es Vigo, o a lo mejor el ojo del dragón, o tus locos inventos... y ahora ha sido Heather... Siempre soy la... -la chica suspiró y se armó de valor, ya que debía decirle cómo se sentía respecto a él -Siempre soy la última en tu lista de prioridades. Y estoy harta de ello Hiccup -Astrid apartó a su amigo que se había quedado algo contrariado por su respuesta y se marchó de la casa de los Hadock.

Hiccup se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Estaba aún algo atolondrado, no hacía ni un par de minutos que se había despertado a base de gritos, pero lo que Astrid le había dicho definitivamente hizo que terminara de despertar.

El chico se alborotó su cabello y dió la vuelta, encontrándose con los dos mirones que lo observaban con mucha atención.

-¿Qué? -preguntó al sentir las insistentes miradas de su padre y Gobber sobre su persona.

-Parece que tienes problemas con Astrid -sentenció Stoick.

-Parece muy enfadada... aunque bueno esa chica siempre se enfada con facilidad -le siguió Gobber.

-Pero con Hiccup suele ser muy... amable -Stoick miró a su hijo.

El castaño lanzó un gruñido de frustración. Astrid solía ser amable con él. Se llevaban bien y bueno se enfadaba un poco con él cuando solía llegar tarde, pero siempre se disculpaba y ella aceptaba sus disculpas. Pero parecía que había confiado demasiado en la confianza que tenía con Astrid.

Había estado mal haberla dejado tres horas esperándolo... y bueno hubiera sido más tiempo si no hubiera llegado ella para despertarle. Ella era Astrid, era alguien muy importante para él ¡Por supuesto que no era la última en sus prioridades!

-¿Cómo piensas solucionar esto?-preguntó Stoick cuando su hijo se sentó a su lado.

-No tengo ni idea. Espero que entre en razón y me escuche -Hiccup apoyó su cabeza sobre la dura madera de la mesa.

-Y si no te escucha, te quedaste sin pareja para hacer la exhibición de dragones.

-Muchas gracias por tus ánimos Gobber -se quejo el chico desde su posición.

-Y para colmo ha dicho que lo iba a hacer con Snotlout -Stoick rió al escuchar un gruñido por parte de su hijo -sé algo de Snotlout que te podría interesar.

-No creo que me interese algo sobre Snotlout y menos ahora mismo papa.

-Yo creo que si te interesa. Ya que me ha dicho Splitelout que su hijo quiere pedirle matrimonio a Astrid.

-¿Qué? -Hiccup alzó su cabeza y miró a su padre.

-Justo lo que te he dicho, parece que Snotlout va a pedirle a Astrid que se case con ella. Ya tiene veinte años, es normal que piense en el futuro.

-Es idiota. Astrid le va a decir que no -respondió seguro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Gobber -ya las has oído. Va a hacer la exhibición con Snotlout y los dos se llevan como cualquier matrimonio Vikingo. Tienen una relación de amor odio.

-Creo que voy a cambiarme de ropa para ir a la academia -Hiccup se levantó y fue arrastrando sus pies hacía su habitación.

Allí estaba Toothless. Su dragón era feliz y sin tener preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Y mucho menos porque parecía que era el único en su especie, por lo que no tenía problemas con chicas de ningún tipo.

Cogió su ropa que solía utilizar normalmente y se la puso. Aunque estaba trabajando en un nuevo traje de vuelo, pero le faltaba unos detalles que ultimar antes de utilizarlo. Se puso su armadura de cuero marrón, aunque esta ya le apretaba un poco ya que su espalda estaba más ancha y había crecido.

Ya no quedaba nada del escuálido Hiccup. Aún seguía siendo un chico delgado en comparación con los estándares vikingos. Pero aún así ya se le veía más adulto. Incluso su rostro ya había perdido las facciones infantiles por unas más varoniles y acordes a su edad.

Había veces que por mera vagueza se dejaba que su vello facial creciera, pero Astrid siempre se quejaba y por ello se afeitaba dejando su piel lisa y suave.

-Astrid -susurró el nombre de su amiga y la chica que le había robado el corazón desde una muy temprana edad.

Por su cabeza rondo lo que le acababa de decir su padre sobre el tema de que su primo iba a pedirle a Astrid que se casara con ella. Estaba más que seguro de que Astrid se negaría a esa petición. De hecho llevaba rechazando a Snotlout desde que tenía uso de razón. Aunque su primo era insistente eso no se podía negar. Pero aún así era cierto que tal y como había dicho Gobber la relación de estos dos era mucho mejor que cuando eran pequeños y aunque había odio entre ellos, siempre había un cierto compañerismo y camaradería que era visible.

Pero de ahí al amor había como un abismo. Aunque claro eran vikingos, cosas como el sentimiento romántico era algo secundario. Ellos se llevaban más por el estatus y por el hecho de procrear que por sentimientos románticos y que para muchos eran algo absurdo y sin sentido.

Pero él no pensaba así. Para él era importante el amor. Él siempre se había dejado guiar por lo que sentía y por sus propios sueños, por ello en Berk esa aldea donde masacraron dragones, ahora los montaban y se habían convertido en sus fieles amigos y compañeros.

Pero y Astrid ¿Qué pensaba sobre ello? ¿Preferiría el amor o el simple hecho de que su primo estaba bien posicionado en el estatus de la aldea? Había hablado de millones de cosas con Astrid, de muchos y muy diversos temas. Aunque nunca habían hablado del tema de casarse, tener hijos, sentar la cabeza y dejar atrás todos sus sueños e ilusiones. Sobre todo para él ya que si decidía casarse su padre aprovecharía para cederle la jefatura de la aldea y que en él recayera todo el peso Berk al completo. Cosa que quería posponer hasta que ya no le fuera imposible posponerlo más.

Aunque si pensaba bien si Astrid se basaba en el estatus para pensar en su futuro marido, él estaba mucho mejor posicionado por ser el futuro jefe de Berk. Aunque esa no era la forma en la que él quería que Astrid estuviera con él. Él quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que él cuando ella se acercaba, se le agitaba el corazón y como ver sus ojos les robaba el aliento y la cordura.

Quería amarla y protegerla todos los días de su vida. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de ello "no imagino un mundo sin ti" le había dicho el día en el que ella estuvo al borde de la muerte y que de igual manera ella le contesto ya recuperada ¿Pero el significado de esa frase sería la misma para él que para ella?

Bufó molesto por todo el torbellino de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza. Toothless le dió un leve cabezazo en la espalda y lo miró. No entendía qué le pasaba a su dueño, aunque seguramente sentía que estaba algo molesto.

-Estoy bien amigo -el chico terminó de colocarse su ropa y se fue directo hacía la academia.

Al llegar allí, estaban todos los jinetes junto a Heather, parecía que charlaban seguramente de las aventuras que había tenido la chica durante sus viajes.

Heather había decidido vivir en la orilla, ella la mantenía a salvo y también a los dragones, aunque de vez en cuando iba a dar viajes para descubrir nuevas islas. Aunque el verdadero motivo de ello era el intentar descubrir qué le había pasado a su verdadero padre. Tal parecía que en la última carta que Dagur le dejo le contó que él no mató a su padre, si no que desapareció. Cosa muy rara, ya que Oswald era un buen jefe que no abandonaría a su aldea así como así. Aunque parecía que le era muy complicado encontrar pistas sobre él. Era la única familia de Heather por ello apoyaba su búsqueda y le ayudaría más de no ser porque él tenía sus propias responsabilidades y su padre ya le estaba instruyendo en cómo debía ser un buen jefe, aunque él siempre intentará escabullirse de tal cometido.

-Buenos días chicos -saludó a sus amigos y ellos a él. Menos Astrid, la chica le volvió el rostro, cosa que le hizo suspirar, debería de tener paciencia y esperar a que se le pasara un poco el enfado que sentía.

Comenzaron a ensayar para la exhibición. Esa vez y tal y como les había encomendado su padre, harían la exhibición por parejas y para finalizar harían algo en conjunto. Todo eso venía de un día que su padre vió cómo Hiccup y Astrid entrenaban juntos nuevos movimientos con los dragones y parece que le gusto, por ello se había decidido de esa manera, pero ahora Hiccup solo podía ver a lo lejos como Astrid intentaba hacer algo decente con Snotlout, pero este era demasiado torpe y siempre fallaba.

Snotlout había mejorado mucho en su relación con Hookfang y en sus dotes como jinete, pero aún así seguía siendo Snotlout.

Solo esperaba que Astrid explotara y por fin volviera a ser su pareja para la exhibición, sobre todo porque ya tenían casi todo lo que iban a hacer, solo tenían que pulir un poco y por ello él mismo quedó con su amiga rubia al amanecer, pero se había dormido.

El chico se maldijo a sí mismo y se revolvió su cabello. Hiccup ahora estaba ensayando algo con Heather. Pero estaba absorto en ver como y aunque Snotlout fallaba, su mejor amiga Astrid se reía con el imbécil de su primo, en vez de estar que echaba fuego por la boca por hacerla perder el tiempo.

-¡Hiccup espabila! -exclamó Heather algo molesta por su estado.

-Está bien -resopló y se puso a su labor.

Astrid llegó a su casa cansada, era de noche, la chica se tiró boca arriba en su cama y miró el techo de su habitación. Suspiró. Se había llevado todo el día sin hablar con Hiccup y le había costado lo suyo debía de ser sincera. No pensaba que fuera tan duro intentar que Hiccup se diera cuenta de su error.

Aunque sentía unas muchas ganas de ir a casa de su amigo y abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que aceptaba sus disculpas y que ambos seguirán haciendo juntos la exhibición. Aunque si hacía eso Hiccup seguirá teniéndola como algo seguro. Si ella siempre estaba ahí para él, para cuando lo necesitara, pero quería ser también algo importante para él. No como la chica segura que está a su lado ¡Que se esfuerce! Ella quería ser la primera prioridad en la vida de Hiccup.

Había sido una verdadera pesadilla estar todo el día con Snotlout detrás de ella intentando hacer maniobras con su dragón bastante simples y sencillas, pero que el chico no había logrado ni de lejos algo medio decente. Pero aún así había veces en las que acababa por reír para no llorar... y también porque sentía las miradas de Hiccup sobre ella cada vez que reía y se revolvía el cabello, cosa que hacía cuando estaba molesto.

Puede que esa no fuera la mejor forma de hacer que su amigo la tuviera más en cuenta, aunque parecía que había sido efectiva, ya que escuchaba como Heather molesta se enfadaba con Hiccup por estar distraído.

Suspiró cansada ¿Por qué Hiccup era un chico tan complicado? su cabeza era un sinfín de ideas locas y sin sentido y parecía que ella estaba la última de todas las cosas importantes en el mundo de Hiccup...Ella quería ser la primera.

Ya había pasado cuatro años desde que le dió su primer beso y Hiccup aún no le había correspondido. Si le había robado más de un beso a lo largo de esos cuatro años, pero nunca había sido devuelto el gesto. Igualmente el chico no había rechazado ninguno de sus besos, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿simplemente se dejaba llevar y se besaría con cualquier chica que intenta besarle? ¿O solo se dejaba besar porque era ella?

Odiaba la adolescencia. Todo era más fácil cuando solo era una niña, preocupada por ser la mejor guerrera vikinga de todo Berk y no pensaba mucho en los chicos. Solo miraba desde lejos al chico de ojos verdes algo torpe y que no entendía porque no sacaba algo de genio y valor, ya que era el hijo del jefe. Hasta que por fin saco quien era él cuando tuvo que ir a salvar a su mejor amigo y dragón.

Esa fuerza y esa pasión hizo que ella se fijara no solo en el chico guapo, también en lo que él era. Era un vikingo diferente a todo lo demás y eso era lo que más le había gustado de él. Ya que a ella no le gustaba el tipo de chico gallito vikingo... como Snotlout.

Hiccup también sacaba su furia interior cuando se trataba de salvarla a ella. Cada vez que Hiccup la protegía hacía que sintiera especial, la hacía sentir que era la primera en su vida. Tal y como hizo cuando destruyó el ojo de dragón por salvarla a ella.

Después de que lograran volver a arrebatar el ojo del dragón a Vigo, este les atacó y de la manera en la que sabía que Hiccup tomaría en cuenta su amenaza y era hiriéndola a ella. Recordaba el dolor aún en su costado, como este clavo una daga hasta lo más profundo que podía delante de los ojos de Hiccup.

Su vida por el ojo del dragón. Y por supuesto Hiccup no se lo pensó y fue a darle el ojo del dragón, pero en cuanto estuvo entre los brazos de Hiccup y este debía entregar el ojo del dragón. Lo tiró ordenando a Toothless que lo destruyera, cosa que hizo con facilidad el dragón.

Tras eso ella acabó en cama por varias semanas, estuvo bastante mal, la herida había sido grave, pero Hiccup estuvo a su lado durante todo el tiempo en el que ella no pudo moverse. Le ayudaba a comer, le ponía paños fríos en su cabeza para mantener a raya la fiebre y no se movía de su lado ni un milímetro.

Cada vez que abría los ojos allí estaba él, tomando su mano con cariño. Tampoco podía olvidar sus palabras, una y otra vez, cuando estaba peor siempre le pedía por favor que resistiera que no lo dejara solo "no imagino un mundo sin ti Astrid" no sabía cuántas veces se lo repitió mientras estaba en cama, pero daba igual las veces que él lo dijera, no se cansaría nunca de ello.

Se levantó de la cama, debía cambiarse de ropa por su pijama para descansar bien y poder seguir entrenando para preparar la fiesta del snoggletog. Aunque sentía pocas ganas de seguir entrenando con Snotlout.

¿Cuánto sería capaz de aguantar antes de caer en las redes de Hiccup?

Continuará.

Primer capítulo listo! Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a las pesonitas que me dejaron un review y los favoritos en mi anterior fic "el nuevo peinado de Hiccup" Me hicieron MUCHA ilusión!


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz snoggletog

Capítulo 2

Esa mañana Hiccup se levantó temprano. Casi no había amanecido ya estaba de pié y listo para comenzar un nuevo día y esperaba que fuera mucho mejor que el día anterior. Estaba con renovadas fuerzas y ese día iba a lograr que Astrid volviera a ser su pareja para la exhibición de dragones que iban a hacer la mañana de Snoggletog.

Cuando llegó a la academia, aún no había llegado nadie, así que se puso él solo a hacer acrobacias con su dragón, mientras llegaban los demás.

Astrid y Heather llegaban juntas a la academia, al entrar escucharon el sonido del furia nocturna, el cual surcaba el cielo, haciendo giros y vueltas. Las dos observaron al chico sobre el dragón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir de morros con Hiccup? -preguntó Heather.

-No lo sé. Quiero que se disculpe.

-Ya lo ha hecho.

-Pero quiero que lo haga con actos, no con palabras.

-Tu lo que quieres es que Hiccup te bese -la chica le dió un leve codazo a su amiga.

-¡No! -exclamó algo sonrojada.

-A mi no me engañas amiga.

-Sé que no te engaño... -se sonrojó -¡deja de mirarme así! -exclamó ya que la sonrisa pícara de su amiga le ponía nerviosa.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos. Los últimos fueron los gemelos, que para cuando llegaron ya estaban todos entrenando. Hiccup seguía intentando hacer algo decente con Heather, pero le resultaba imposible, no podía quitarle ojo a su amiga junto a Snotlout.

El chico descendió frustrado. Se acabó. No iba a seguir bajo esas circunstancias que no le dejaban avanzar.

-¡Todos abajo por favor! Quiero hablaros de algo -pidió Hiccup haciendo que todos descendieran a la arena.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero hacer cambios en las parejas para la exhibición. Dado que no estamos avanzando mucho y nos queda muy poco tiempo.

-Heather tú irás con Fishleg -sabía que hubo algo entre ellos dos y aunque lo habían dejado seguían llevándose bien -Snotlout con los gemelos. Astrid tú irás conmigo.

-No -contestó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Astrid ya casi tenemos todo listo y no has avanzado nada con Snotlout, ni yo con Heather.

-Ni que fuera mi culpa -se quejó la morena.

-Ya he dicho cuáles serán las parejas y no quiero ninguna queja esta claro -estaba enfadado y puede que hubiera sido algo brusco, pero ya no podía soportar más la situación.

-Muy claro -contestó la rubia. Ahora se sentía mucho más molesta con Hiccup.

Volvieron al entrenamiento, aunque Astrid estaba muy enfadada con Hiccup por haberla obligado, por lo que el resultado no estaba siendo el que esperaba Hiccup.

Ya llevaban un rato intentando conseguir algo cuando Stoick entró en la academia junto a gobber. Todos descendieron esperando a que el jefe les dijera el porqué de su visita.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí papá? -el chico se bajó de su dragón y se dirigió hasta él.

-Quería ver cómo está surgiendo todo, ya que quiero un buen espectáculo para snoggletog.

-Bueno, lo estamos intentando -se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso.

-No quiero un "lo estamos intentando". Quiero un "claro va a ser perfecto" ¿Cuáles son las parejas?

-Pues Heather y Fishleg, que parece que lo llevan bien. Los gemelos y Snotlout, que bueno son ellos, hay explosiones, esperemos que ninguno salga herido.

-Parece que Astrid y tú ya habéis arreglados vuestras diferencias.

-No... Me ha obligado a trabajar con él -habló molesta.

Stoick y Gobber miraron a Hiccup, este se revolvió su cabello, ya estaba más que harto de tanto drama.

-Esta bien Astrid Tú ganas. Estoy un poco cansado ya de toda esta situación ¿No quieres trabajar conmigo?

-No -respondió cabezota la rubia.

-Entonces a quien prefieres a Snotlout o a mi? -preguntó y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. No había pensado bien el contexto de su pregunta, pero ahora que la había formulado sabía que si Astrid elegía a su primo en vez de a él se sentiría muy mal.

Astrid se quedó algo perpleja por la pregunta de su amigo. ¿Lo pensaría solo ella o la pregunta de Hiccup parecía que pudiera tener un doble significado? Tenía muy claro a quién elegiría. Estaba loca por esos ojos verdes. Pero estaba intentando ser fuerte y no caer siempre en lo que Hiccup quería.

-Esto no se trata de a quien prefiero ¡Esa pregunta es absurda! -se negó a responder.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo quieres? Me he disculpado. Astrid tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo, si trabajamos juntos en muy poco tiempo tendremos lista nuestra actuación para la exhibición y sé que podemos conseguir algo asombroso -el chico comenzó a acercarse a su amiga poco a poco.

-Si... eso sería posible si no me dejaras esperando siempre -la chica se cruzó de brazos intentaba parecer molesta, pero con cada paso que daba Hiccup hacía ella, el corazón le bombeaba con rapidez y le hacía sentir algo nerviosa por su cercanía.

Astrid se sentía estúpida por ello. Ella era Astrid Hofferson una valiente vikinga, no una niña tonta enamorada de su mejor amigo. Pero que no podía negar que esos ojos verdes le perdían además de que la armadura de Hiccup ya pedía a gritos que se pusiera otra, ya que esta se ceñía demasiado que aunque no fuera un chico musculoso, si que era fuerte. Cosa que había descubierto cuando Hiccup la había salvado en innumerables ocasiones al caer de Stormfly.

Sus delgados brazos eran más fuertes de lo que esperaban, cuando la agarraba y abraza la hacía sentir como si pudiera bajar la guardia y solo dejarse abrazar por él. Astrid se sonrojó de sus propios pensamientos ¡Debía seguir firme!

-¿Por qué creo que hay algo más? Eres algo cabezota a veces, pero no tanto como para querer tener una actuación pésima. Te encanta la fiesta de Snoggletog y te encanta ganar por lo que querrás tener una buena actuación ese día.

-No soy una cría. Ya no me apasiona tanto el snoggletog. Es un día más -mintió deliberadamente. Claro que le encantaba esa fiesta tal y como había dicho Hiccup, había algo más que deseaba que él descubriera de una maldita vez.

-¡Qué observador es Hiccup! -exclamó Heather, ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

-¡Hetaher cállate! -la rubia miró con odio a su amiga.

-Si, te ocurre algo más -sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de Astrid al ser descubierta por Heather.

-Lo que le ocurre es que está harta de ti -Snotlout se fue galán hasta Astrid y le pasó un brazo por la cintura -quiere hacer la exhibición conmigo, porque Astrid y yo hacemos un gran equipo. Mucho mejor que tú y ella.

-Snotlout, quita tu mano de mi cintura o te la arranco y se la doy de comer a los cerdos -le amenazó y el chico obedeció sin rechistar.

Hiccup rió al ver como su primo era humillado por ella. Y agradecía que Astrid no le hubiera permitido seguir tomándola de la cintura. Se había sentido muy celoso por ese hecho. Ya que él sí había tomado más de una vez a su amiga por la cintura y sabía lo fina que era. Le encantaba tenerla cerca y que ella no lo amenazara.

-Astrid no te voy a obligar a trabajar conmigo. Te lo pediré como amigo. Por favor Astrid quiero trabajar contigo, me gusta trabajar contigo, todo es más fácil... contigo… -el chico se sonrojó, pero tenía que decirlo y esperaba que por fin ella aceptara estar con él.

-Es... esta bien -Astrid estaba muy ruborizada por lo que Hiccup le había dicho. Al final siempre caía en las redes de su castaño.

-Gracias -Hiccup emocionado le dió un abrazo que ella correspondió -por favor perdóname -le volvió a repetir esperando una respuesta afirmativa, ahora que ella parecía haber cedido.

-No. Ni lo sueñes -Astrid alejó a Hiccup. Si quieres que te perdone, simplemente no me dejes esperando, no me dejes la última de tu lista de cosas por hacer.

-Está bien -tuvo que ceder, ya que parte de razón sí que tenía, él era un poco desastre y siempre llegaba tarde cuando quedaba con ella -haré que aceptes mi disculpa.

-Hiccup ya sabes que Astrid no va a esperarte para siempre -la morena guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Astrid negara con la cabeza y se diera una palmada en la frente.

-Parece que todo ha salido bien al final -sonrió Stoick. Su chico era un lento, pero parecía que lograba controlar bien a Astrid. Aunque esperaba que de una buena vez se lanzara y se declarara, ya que era lo que les faltaban. Era más que evidente que esos dos se gustaban -solo necesito ultimar los detalles de la carrera de dragones.

Hiccup fue junto a su padre para ultimar junto con él las cosas que necesitaban para la carrera de dragones. Aún tenían muchas cosas por hacer. Preparar a las ovejas, conseguir las pinturas faciales con los colores de cada uno, reparar las sillas de montar. No podían flojear o no tendrían todo listo para ese día.

Después del entrenamiento para la exhibición y que quedó bastante bien. Parecía que habían avanzado mucho con el simple hecho de cambiar las parejas. Hiccup y Astrid fueron a la herrería, o a lo que había sido la antigua herrería, ya que no solo trabajan metal allí. Debía tomar arreglos de la silla de montar de Astrid.

Al llegar Hiccup le quitó la silla de montar a Stormfly y la llevó hasta su zona de trabajo. La revisó parecía que ya estaba bastante desgastada y en algunos sitios comenzaba a abrirse las costuras.

-Creo que te haré una nueva -sentenció el Hiccup, al ver en tal mal estado la silla.

-Hazla un poco más grande por favor... es que esa es algo pequeña.

-¿Es pequeña? -Hiccup miró a su amiga y esta se sonrojó aunque no entendía el porqué.

-Si, es pequeña... -sentía la mirada de Hiccup sobre ella ¿Que no podía hacer su trabajo sin más? -He crecido... y... ¡Me ha crecido el trasero vale! ¿Qué quieres que le haga?

Hiccup comenzó a reírse, ahora entendía el que la silla se le hubiera quedado algo pequeña. Cosa natural ya que todos habían crecido mucho desde que hicieron esas sillas. Astrid se enfadó aún más con Hiccup por reírse.

-Has crecido en general Astrid.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda? -preguntó algo alterada. Ella por muy vikinga que fuera era una chica y como tal siempre estaba pendiente de su aspecto y figura, cosa que con la edad había comenzado a preocuparse más y más sobre ese tema. Y sobre todo al ver las chicas que rondaban a Hiccup, las hijas de los jefes de las islas aliadas a Berk eran todas preciosas. Aunque ella era una vikinga delgada para lo que había en la isla como Vikinga estándar.

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso es una idiotez Astrid!... Tu... tu... tu estas... -Hiccup se puso nervioso ¿Cómo decirle a Astrid que él la veía como una diosa, sin que sonara algo pervertido? -Estas perfecta Astrid -logró encontrar esa palabra que realmente pensaba y que a la vez lo salvaría de una muerte lenta y dolorosa bajo el hacha de su amiga.

-Gra... gracias -se sonrojó aún más por el cumplido que su amigo le había hecho.

-Te la haré después de la fiesta, porque no me va a dar tiempo tenerla lista para antes -Hiccup sonrió. Se veía adorable su amiga con ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es eso? -la chica señaló una especie de traje.

-Es mi nuevo traje de vuelo. Aún no está acabado del todo, pero ya le falta solo los detalles- Hiccup dejó la silla de su amiga y fue hacía donde tenía colgado su traje nuevo.

-La verdad es que ese peto te queda algo apretado.

-¿Me ayudas? Es que me resulta muy complicado quitarme este peto.

-Va... vale... -Astrid se sonrojó ¿Pensaba cambiarse de ropa delante de ella?

-Por favor agarra mi camisa -le dijo e intentó quitarse su peto apretado, el comenzó a mover los brazos para sacarse el peto por la cabeza.

No le dió tiempo a agarrar la camisa de Hiccup, cuando este ya comenzó a quitarse su peto y su camisa se subió dejando el abdomen libre de su amigo. Astrid se ruborizó el abdomen de su amigo era plano y tenía un poco marcados sus músculos, aunque levemente, lo que más la hizo sonrojar fue ver unos vellos debajo del ombligo del chico que se perdía en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Astrid logró tomar el bajo de la camisa roja de su amigo y se la bajo. No quería que la camisa siguiera subiendo... ¿o si?... bueno el caso era que debía bajar la camisa de Hiccup, tal y como le había pedido. Cuando bajo la camisa de su amigo rozó el abdomen de Hiccup al bajar la prenda.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza sobre su pecho y más al haber sentido la calidez del cuerpo de Hiccup. Todo eso estaba haciendo que reaccionara su sofocada y sentía ganas de arrancarle esa maldita camisa para tocar a placer el abdomen y pecho de Hiccup. Esos pensamientos hizo que sintiera un leve cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Era una sensación extraña y que nunca había sentido.

-Por fin, lo logré -el chico suspiró al verse libre de su peto -creo que no me lo volveré a poner más. Ya me resulta muy incómodo -¿Astrid estás bien? -preguntó al ver a su amiga algo... ¿Sofocada? y con la respiración agitada.

-Yo... Yo... cla... claro -soltó la camisa de su mejor amigo y evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Aún sentía esa extraña sensación en su entrepierna que la tenía algo sofocada.

Hiccup dejó a su amiga y tomó su peto nuevo, el cual se pudo poner sin dificultad. Era agradable, ya que con él podía respirar libremente sin sentirse oprimido Tras eso se puso otro más pequeño y que solo cubría su pecho en color negro.

-¿Me ayudas con las hombreras? -preguntó, sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos.

-S... si -Astrid se maldijo a sí misma. Debía dejar de tartamudear y hablar tranquila. No eres una niñita tonta enamorada, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez.

Tomó las hombreras que su amigo le dió y buscó como debía ponerlas.

-Tiene unas correas ahí -le indicó el castaño.

La chica encontró como colocar las hombreras en el peto negro y las colocó. Al hacerlo, miró a su amigo y él a ella. Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir sus rostros demasiado cerca y bajaron sus miradas algo tímidos.

Una vez hubo colocado, la otra hombrera la rubia miró a su amigo. Su espalda se había ensanchado mucho y su rostro, ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño, tenía unas facciones varoniles.

-Que guapo -dijo en un susurro y enseguida se sonrojó hasta las orejas, ya que había hablado en voz alta.

-Oh... -el chico se sonrojo, era la primera vez que Astrid le daba un cumplido a su aspecto. Lo había escuchado de muchas chicas, pero nunca de ella -gracias -susurró. No sabía muy bien qué debía decir. El agradecimiento ante tal cumplido, le pareció lo más correcto.

Hiccup se intentó colocar lo mejor que podía su cabello revuelto y más aún por haberse colocado el nuevo peto.

-Se te ha soltado una trencita -la chica se acercó nuevamente y le hizo la trencita.

Le gustaba que Astrid le hiciera esas trencitas. Ella misma se las hizo cuando cambio de peinado y que cada vez que se le deshacían las volvía a hacer. Era algo que había entre ellos dos y eso le gustaba y le hacía sentir que estaban muy unidos.

Cuando terminó de hacerle la trencita ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Hiccup movió su mano hacía la cintura de Astrid. Era tan fina que con un solo brazo podía rodearla. Ella se tensó un poco pero no dijo nada y simplemente se siguieron mirando. El chico con su otra mano le apartó un poco su flequillo de la cara dándole una leve caricia en el acto. Su mano acabó en el mentón de ella que subió con suavidad para que estuviera más cerca de él. Se inclinó un poco y sintió como la respiración de ella chocaba contra sus labios. Solo debía acercarse un poco más y acabaría por terminar con esa maldita separación que había entre ellos.

Rozó con suavidad sus labios cuando entró Gobber en la herrería. Astrid lo empujo y se separó de él. Ambos intentaron parecer tranquilos y que no había pasado nada. Aunque Gobber no era idiota.

-¿Molesto? -preguntó sonriendo el viejo herrero.

-N... no... no molestas -respondió algo nervioso y apurado Hiccup.

-Si, es justo lo que parece... que no molesto -el hombre entró y se puso en su lugar de trabajo.

-Es tarde. Me voy a casa -Astrid le habló a su amigo. Estaba molesta con Gobber ¡De no ser por él Hiccup la hubiera besado! ¡Hubiera sido el primer beso que Hiccup le daba a ella! -¿Vienes? -preguntó esperanzada por tener un pequeño paseo con él a solas, a lo mejor así intentaba besarla otra vez.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí... ¿Nos vemos mañana? -preguntó a su amiga. Gobber había arruinado lo que hubiera sido un buen momento.

-Si... nos vemos mañana.

-Un beso de buenas noches sería muy apropiado ahora -volvió a arruinar el momento Gobber.

Astrid se marchó enfadada y sonrojada. Mientras caminaba hasta su dragona no podía dejar de pensar en lo vivido y sentido hacía unos escasos minutos. Podría ser que por fin Hiccup se estuviera fijando en ella.

Hiccup suspiró cuando su amiga se marchó estaba apenado. Podría haber sido un bonito momento para recordar. Sentía la mirada de Gobber en su espalda así que se volvió y lo miro.

-Venga habla. Sé que lo estás deseando.

-Yo la hubiera besado -se rió el viejo en su cara.

-No Gobber. No era el momento.

-¡Pues claro que era el momento! Siempre es un buen momento para ello... además ella quería que la acompañaras a su casa.

-Lo sé. Pero debo hacer algo aquí -el chico descubrió el trabajo que tenía guardado y que no quería que viera Astrid.

-Ese es un buen regalo para una pedida de matrimonio.

-¿Qué?... ¡No, solo es un regalo para Astrid por Snoggletog. Nada más -el chico se sonrojo.

-¿Pero estás con ella o no? -Gobber no entendía a los jóvenes de esa época. Ellos cuando eran jóvenes si querían ir a por una chica lo hacían sin más. Así era como se conseguían las cosas... pero como él adoraba su trabajo y le parecía que las mujeres solo daban quebraderos de cabeza y problemas había optado por quedarse soltero.

-No... solo somos amigos -respondió y se sentó en su mesa de trabajo.

-Que lento eres Hiccup -Gobber negó con la cabeza.

Hiccup sonrió. Bueno puede que fuera algo lento. Pero tampoco quería forzar algo si no tenía posibilidades. Aunque lo que había pasado hacía unos escasos minutos en la herrería le había dado fuerzas renovadas y ganas de avanzar un poco más en su relación con Astrid.

Continuará.

Hola! Segundo capítulo listo! Espero que os guste, ya hay algo más de acercamiento entre ellos dos y he intentado en este capítulo dar una visión algo diferente de Astrid, ya que por mucha ruda vikinga es una chica XD espero que no me haya salido mucho de lo que es el personaje.

Muchas gracias a Sakura Yellow por su review! espero no decepcionarte con este segundo capítulo. También muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguidores!


	3. Chapter 3

Feliz snoggletog

Capítulo 3

Hiccup fue puntual para encontrarse con Astrid en la academia. Pero ella no estaba allí. Tenía ganas de verla y como sabía que su amiga estaría en su casa aún, seguramente algo le habría retrasado decidió ir allí.

Al llegar llamó a la puerta y escuchó la voz del padre de Astrid indicando que podía pasar. El chico entró en la casa de su amiga.

-Buenos días.

-Astrid está arriba dormida -respondió el padre de Astrid. Era evidente que si el chico de Stoick estaba allí era para buscar a su hija.

-¿Aún sigue dormida? -pregunto. Parecía que Astrid se había tomado su pequeña venganza contra él.

-Puede... sube si quieres -le cedió el padre de la chica. La verdad que ya había observado cómo se llevaba Hiccup con su hija y lo veía con muy buenos ojos, ya que él era el hijo del jefe, además de que el chico aunque de pequeño había sido un completo desastre ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Esperaba con ansias que el chico de Stoick le pidiera matrimonio a su hija. De hecho pensaba que se lo iba a pedir cuando su hija se hubiera recuperado de la herida que le hizo el tal Vigo y que casi acaba con su vida. Por ello permitió que Hiccup se quedará en la habitación de su hija día y noche hasta que esta se recuperó. Pero no había sido así, aunque parecía que la relación de ellos dos seguía avanzando.

-Vale -Hiccup subió las escaleras y fue despacio hasta la habitación de su amiga. Al entrar sonrió. Astrid dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Su expresión era tranquila y su cabello dorado estaba esparcido por la almohada.

Hiccup la observo. Ya la había visto dormir antes, cuando acampaban, aunque su cabeza tenía la imagen de cuando Astrid había estado herida y en cama. Cuando llegaron y atendieron a su amiga, había perdido mucha sangre, recordaba con exactitud las palabras que le dijo la madre de Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos "Ahora está consciente. Despídete de ella, muy posiblemente no pase de esta noche".

Se negó en rotundo a creer en algo como eso. Ella era la vikinga más fuerte que había conocido y no se permitía creer en esa posibilidad de perderla de su vida. Debido a ello le pidió a sus amigos que debían hacer algo por ella y gracias a las locas ideas de Tuffnut acordaron hacer una infusión con componentes que le dieran mucha fuerza y energía, para que no decayera y le diera fuerzas a Astrid.

Hiccup sintió como los adultos no lo comprendían, solo le decían que debía de asumir la realidad, pero Hiccup era un chico muy cabezota y que le gustaba crear con su mente las posibles soluciones, por ello y por una vez los chicos trabajaron codo con codo mientras él cuidaba de Astrid y en poco tiempo lograron la primera infusión que con cuidado le dieron a Astrid.

Hiccup estaba destrozado por dentro, dado a que su amiga hasta le costaba tragar. Estaba completamente débil y eso le hizo pensar en que era posible lo que le habían dicho de que su vida se estuviera apagando. Pero no debía caer y siguieron con esa "infusión de vida" como le llamó Fishleg y al ver que le sentaba bien y le daba un poquito de energía se la dieron como tres veces en esa noche y al día siguiente Astrid seguía viva y con algo más de fuerza.

Gothic estudio por la mañana el estado de Astrid y concluyó que aún había peligro, pero que estaba mucho mejor que la noche anterior, parecía que esa "infusión de vida" había hecho que su amiga no muriera esa noche. Todo gracias al trabajo en conjunto de los jinetes.

Además de que habían ayudado para tener un nuevo remedio para las personas que estuvieran mal heridas darles un poco de esperanza.

Hiccup se acercó hasta Astrid, cerca de su cama estaba la pequeña banca en la que estuvo más de una semana sentado cuidandola y observándola. Durante ese tiempo por la fiebre tenía muchas pesadillas. Incluso decía su nombre en sueños y él la tomaba de la mano e intentaba calmarla. Siempre hacía lo mismo con cada pesadilla, la llamaba con cuidado y le decía que él estaba ahí y que no dejaría que ni sus pesadillas la derrotaran. Ella abría los ojos y al verlo sonreía antes de volver a caer dormida.

Una vez estuvo al lado de su cama se agachó para estar a la altura de su amiga y le acarició su mejilla. En esa cama y de esa misma manera un día sucumbió al estar observándola durante tanto tiempo y simplemente comenzó a acercarse a su amiga hasta que con cuidado posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Astrid estaba dormida por lo que no correspondió su beso. Hiccup se sintió solo un poco culpable por haberle robado un beso cuando ella estaba vulnerable, pero no se arrepentía del todo.

Podría volverlo a hacer. Acercarse hasta posar sus labios y seguramente Astrid se despertaría ¿Se enfadaría con él? El chico suspiró. Esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas. Así que optó por llamarla con suavidad y deleitarse con las caricias que le daba en sus mejillas.

Astrid comenzó a removerse entre las mantas algo perezosa. La rubia solía tener el sueño ligero, pero sabía que estaba en su casa y por ello podía bajar la guardia ya que su padre las protegía a ella y a su madre. Pero la dulce sensación de unas caricias en su rostro y el leve susurro de una voz que conocía muy bien le hizo abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Su mano fue hasta la que le estaba acariciando. Era muy rasposa, pero a pesar de eso sus caricias eran suaves. Agarró con su mano la mano rasposa y la dejó sobre su mejilla, estaba algo fría en comparación con la suya. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos y parpadeo un poco para poder ver bien, cuando su vista enfocó a la persona delante de ella vió perfectamente la imagen de Hiccup.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con él. Ya que el chico castaño desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de él, había sido el dueño de sus sueños. Pero esto parecía diferente.

La chica miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cama, en su habitación y... ¿No estaba soñando?... Astrid soltó la mano de Hiccup y la alejó, para luego sentarse en su cama y taparse bien con sus pesadas mantas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando y me aburrí de esperar -el chico aún sentía la calidez de la mano de Astrid sobre la suya.

-Estaba dormida y en camisón ¡No debiste entrar! No es apropiado -se aferró a sus mantas.

-Ya te he visto dormida y en camisón -sonrió divertido por la reacción que estaba teniendo su amiga -aunque es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto -se sonrojó un poco. De hecho era la primera vez que veía el cabello suelto de una mujer y no de cualquier mujer, si no de la chica de sus sueños -es... estas muy guapa.

Astrid sintió que sus mejillas ardían y que el calor recorría todo su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta de ello. Se había tapado para que Hiccup no la viera en camisón, cosa que ya había hecho. En vez de intentar recoger su cabello.

-Fu... fuera de aquí -habló en un susurro y Hiccup no la escuchó bien.

Al ver que su amigo no se movía, se levantó de la cama y se quitó las pesadas mantas que la estaban agobiando por el calor que sentía en su cuerpo. Astrid hizo que su amigo se diera la vuelta y lo empujó por la espalda hasta que esté bajo las escaleras.

-¿Papá por qué lo has dejado subir a mi habitación? ¡Estaba dormida! -se quejó la chica.

-Se llevó más de una semana contigo en tu habitación ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente hija?

-¡Por qué si! -Astrid suspiró, estaba molesta con Hiccup y su padre por violar su privacidad -Voy a cambiarme de ropa... ¡Tú haz lo que quieras! -le exclamó a Hiccup y volvió a subir rápidamente hacía su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Hiccup observo como se le movía el cabello al subir casi corriendo las escaleras. Ahora entendía lo que decía su padre de que las mujeres debían llevar el cabello recogido, ya que era demasiado tentador a los ojos de un hombre. El cabello de Astrid era hermoso y parecía que fuera muy suave. Le hubiera gustado mucho tocarlo.

-¿Qué tal Hiccup? -preguntó el padre de Astrid.

Hiccup se volvió. Acababa de darse cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con el padre de Astrid. No debía ponerse nervioso, ya había estado a solas con él en más de una ocasión. Aunque ahora parecía que algo difería en él, algo que le hacía estar tenso y algo cohibido bajo la atenta mirada de ese hombre que parecía querer saber las intenciones que tenía con su hija, o eso le parecía a él. Hubiera jurado que ese hombre estuviera intentando leer sus pensamientos, pero eso era imposible, nadie podía hacer eso y debía darle gracias a los dioses, ya que sus pensamientos con su hija no eran muy apropiados.

-Bi... bien... esperando a Astrid para entrenar, debemos preparar la actuación de la exhibición -respondió algo nervioso -¿Y la mamá de Astrid?

-Está haciendo el desayuno.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos. No sabían qué hacer o de qué hablar. Los dos eran personas muy diferentes y si a Hiccup ya le costaba hablar con su padre, con ese hombre que era parecido a su padre, pero era el progenitor de su amiga era mucho peor.

-Bueno Hiccup, pronto cumplirás veinte años ¿No has pensado que ya es hora de sentar la cabeza? -preguntó y el hombre casi echa a reír por la expresión de horror que había puesto el chico.

-No... bueno si... no sé -titubeó un poco en su respuesta e imploró a los dioses para que su amiga bajará pronto.

-Sabes, creo que Snotlout quiere pedirle matrimonio a mi hija. Me lo ha dicho el idiota de su padre... y ya sabes de tal palo, tal astilla... No quiero que mi hija acabe con él. Es un Jorgenson, es idiota, mi hija es mucha mujer para esa especie de vikingo creído.

-Parece que en algo estamos de acuerdo -respondió Hiccup. Entonces era cierto, su primo le iba a pedir matrimonio a Astrid ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en hacer las cosas tan rápido? ¿No podían esperar unos cuantos años más antes de dar ese paso tan grande e importante?

-Tengo ganas de que Astrid tenga un prometido bueno, que la quiera y la cuide como ella se merece.

-¿Un prometido?... -Hiccup estudió las palabras del padre de su amiga.

-Si... un prometido. Cuando un hombre le pide matrimonio a una mujer y esta le dice que si, es su prometido -intentó explicar, parecía que el chico de Stoick era algo lento, o por lo menos en esos temas, ya que era un chico bastante inteligente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar desde que una pareja se compromete hasta que te casas? -preguntó curioso. Sabía que las cosas en Berk eran algo rápidas.

-Depende de muchas cosas... Yo me case en dos semana -el padre estudió la expresión del chico, parecía que estaba buscando una respuesta que le viniera bien a él ¿Pudiera ser que el chico si quería ser el esposo de su hija, solo que aún no estuviera preparado para comprometerse? Ya había escuchado de boca de su padre que a Hiccup le gustaba evadir las responsabilidades y una boda era mucha responsabilidad -aunque hay algunos casos en los que pueden tardar como año o año y medio.

Un año o año y medio era ya algo más normal para él... tenía casi veinte años. Aunque Astrid era un poco más pequeña que él. Es decir que si le pidiera matrimonio a Astrid acabaría casándose pasado los veintiún años. Y seguramente su padre no iba a esperar mucho más para darle la jefatura de Berk... pero no quería pensar en ese tema, ya que era algo delicado y no se veía como un jefe... pero en cambio si se imaginaba una vida junto a Astrid.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si era cierto que Snotlout le iba a pedir matrimonio a Astrid. No quería ser el segundo, quería ser el primero en todo para ella. Debería hablar con su primo para saber algo más sobre ese tema y cuando pensaba pedírselo. Podría intentar que su primo cambiara de idea sobre ese tema.

Hiccup al escuchar unos pasos bajando por la escalera miró hacía arriba y la vió. Iba con su camiseta roja sin mangas, su cabello trenzado, su falda tableada y unos guantes aterciopelados para el frío. Era tan hermosa y la quería tanto que la idea de ser su prometido no era tan descabellada como pensaba.

De hecho sabía que no estaba buscando nuevas islas y seguramente muchos más problemas porque ella aún estaba recuperándose de su herida y no iba a poder estar a su lado.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó cuando ella llegó a su lado. Estaba aún subida un peldaño y por ello estaba un poco más alta que él.

-S... si

Ese leve si, hizo que Hiccup sintiera el deseo de besarla y abrazarla, de sentirla solo suya. Un "sí" era todo lo que necesitaba para decir que Astrid Hofferson era su prometida. Cada vez le gustaba más esa idea. Aunque seguía pensando que era demasiado pronto y podría posponerlo un poco más.

Los dos se sonrojaron al escuchar como el padre de Astrid tosía un poco, volviendo a ambos a la realidad.

El chico era lento, pero una cosa era segura o casi segura y es que el hijo de Stoick y su hija se querían y no podía esperar mejor prometido para ella que el futuro jefe de la aldea.

Solo esperaba que el chico pusiera en orden lo que pensaba y lo hiciera lo más pronto posible, aunque tuviera que esperar un año hasta la boda.

Se llevaron casi toda la mañana entrenando en la academia junto con los demás jinetes. Parecía que estaban logrando algo digno de ser observado y admirado. Parecía que había hecho bien en cambiar las parejas para la exhibición.

Sobre todo porque disfrutaba haciendo acrobacias con Astrid. Ella era algo alocada y le gustaba hacer cosas arriesgadas, aunque más de una vez él tuviera que salvarla de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero le gustaba que ella confiara tanto en él como para saber que él la protegía y la salvaría las veces que fuera necesario.

Observó a Astrid que estaba hablando animadamente con Heather, ahora que ya estaban descansando.

Buscó con su mirada a su primo el cual hablaba con Tuffnut muy animado, seguramente estarían pensando en sabe Thor que tontería. Esos dos eran los mejores amigos. Pero cuando estaban juntos eran temibles y si ya se les añadía Ruffnut era mejor vigilarlos porque seguramente destruirían o prenderían fuego a algo.

Quería hablar con su primo, para saber si era cierto que él fuera a pedirle matrimonio a Astrid y de ser así cuándo pensaba hacerlo ¿Pero cómo obtener esa información sin sonar interesado?

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacéis? -se acercó hasta ellos e intentó sonar casual.

-Nada... ¿Y tú porqué no estás con cara de pez hablando de dragones? -le pregunto Snotlout

-Solo hablan de dragones -se rió bajito Tuffnut.

-Si, si... solo hablamos de dragones.

-Pues hablábamos de lo que pensábamos hacer en la fiesta de Snoggletog.

-¿Y qué es lo que pensáis hacer? -quiso saber.

-Pues divertirnos -respondió con simpleza Snotlout.

-¿Y no pensáis hacer algo diferente o especial? -preguntó un esperanzado Hiccup de conseguir algo de la información que necesitaba con esa pregunta.

-Creo que Hiccup quiere saber... -Tuffnut se acercó al oído de Snotlout para hablarle.

-¡No nada! Snotlout empujo a Tuffnut y ambos salieron de la academia. Estaba claro que esos dos estaban tramando algo y podría ser que tuviera relación con la pedida de matrimonio, así que tendría que estar alerta con ellos.

Continuará

Hola. Tercer capítulo ya! Espero que os guste como se están dando las cosas y más ahora que tenemos a Hiccup pensando en sentar la cabeza.

Muchas gracias por sus review!

Sakura Yellow: Siempre me ha gustado el personaje de Gobber y lo veo como un poco entrometido XD Y en cuanto a la actitud de Astrid, me pareció divertido verla algo dudosa de sus actos, como que no podía controlar la situación, aunque pensé mucho en cambiar algunas cosas del capítulo anterior con respecto a su actitud. He cambiado un poco la actitud de Astrid en este capítulo y tendré en cuenta esto para los siguientes. Muchas gracias :)

Maylu-liya: Muchas gracias! Espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capítulo y te siga agradando.

Muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores!

Espero poder seguir actualizando todos los días y así poner el último el día 24.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz snoggletog

Capítulo 4

Solo faltaba un día para la fiesta del Snoggletog y ya tenían todo casi listo. Astrid contaba las ovejas y que necesitarían para la carrera de dragones y parecía que ya las tenía todas. Incluso la oveja negra. La oveja que les daba 10 puntos y era la oveja que les daba la victoria al ganador.

Había estado entrenando con Stormfly para intentar ganar a Hiccup. La verdad que su amigo era muy bueno junto a Toothless pero en las carreras de dragones, no siempre las ganaba él. Aunque la mayoría si salía como vencedor.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-preguntó Heather desde fuera del corral de las ovejas.

-Si. Ya tenemos todas las ovejas. Estas ovejas de aquí mañana serán las que nos den la gloria -exageró la rubia haciendo reír a su amiga.

La rubia salió del corral y dejó a las ovejas. Al día siguiente por la mañana deberían ir a pintarlas y así diferenciar las ovejas de la carrera de las demás ovejas de Berk.

-Perfecto. Entonces podemos tomarnos un rato para nosotras dos -la morena le pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -le preguntó y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

-Quiero que hablemos de chicos -las dos comenzaron a andar con calma detrás de ellas sus dragonas las seguían.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es divertido!

-Porque siempre me preguntas por Hiccup... Y no, ahora te toca a ti hablarme ¿Al final tuviste algo con el chico ese que conociste?

-¿Cuál?

-El moreno de brazos fuertes y los ojos que te volvían loca -le sonrió la rubia algo pícara al recordar las palabras de su amiga.

-¡Ah! ese chico. No pasó gran cosa. Era un idiota como todos los demás que he conocido -respondió algo apenada -pero dime ¿Cómo vas con Hiccup?

-Bueno... es Hiccup y es muy lento ya que parece que solo presta atención a los misterios de los dragones.

-¿Pero hay algo más? -le insistió.

-Bueno puede que haya intentado besarme -Heather la miró ilusionada -pero Gobber apareció y nos interrumpió... y no lo ha vuelto a intentar. Aunque no hemos tenido ocasión de estar a solas.

-¡Pero ha dado el paso Astrid! ¡Ya estáis muy cerca! -exclamó emocionada y feliz por su amiga. Desde que los había conocido se había dado cuenta de que entre los dos había algo especial, pero una por cabezota y el otro por despistado no habían acabado antes juntos.

-Quiero que él dé el primer paso. Ya que siempre soy yo la que intenta algo con él.

-Es un chico y es Hiccup. No es un idiota, pero es un chico al fin y al cabo y todos los chicos tienen algo de idiotas.

Las dos rieron por lo que acababa de decir la morena. Pero callaron cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaban. Enseguida escucharon la voz de Snotlout.

-Oh no Snotlout. Está últimamente muy pesado conmigo -se maldijo la rubia y cogió la mano de su amiga y la llevó hasta un grupo de árboles, aprovecharon que estaban en el bosque para ocultarse.

Las chicas llamaron a sus dragonas para que se ocultaran al igual que ellas. Solo esperaban que esos dos no fueran muy observadores porque sus dragonas por mucho que se ocultaran eran algo visibles.

-¿Terminaste la pancarta? -ppreguntó Snotlout al rubio.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Por quién me tomás? -se hizo el ofendido Tuffnut.

-Quiero que esté todo preparado y listo.

-¿Y crees que ella aceptará? -preguntó Tuffnut.

-¡Por supuesto! en cuanto Astrid escuche mi proposición de matrimonio, no podrá negarse a todo esto -se señaló Snotlout hinchando su pecho -estoy deseando que llegue la noche de Snoggletog y pedirle matrimonio en el gran salón.

Los dos chicos se alejaron. Heather se asustó un poco, ya que parecía que su amiga se había quedado congelada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Astrid estás bien? -preguntó y zarandeo un poco a su amiga.

-No, no estoy bien. Heather esto está muy mal -Astrid se acercó a hasta su dragona y alzó el vuelo.

-¡Astrid! ¿Qué te ocurre? -Heather montó a su dragona y fue detrás de su amiga -dile que no una vez más y ya está.

-No es tan sencillo Heather. Snotlout, aunque es un idiota está bien posicionado en la isla, ya que su familia es de las importantes aquí y puede ser mal visto que lo rechace.

-¡Eso es una idiotez! -se quejó Heather.

-Ya ha pasado. Cuando yo era pequeña un hombre se quedó viudo y le hizo una gran proposición a una chica de la isla. ¡Era una cría y el un viejo asqueroso! Ella lo rechazó y comenzaron a tratarla mal ¡ya que había sido muy desconsiderada por no casarse con un viejo asqueroso! -la chica alzó un poco la voz enfadada -y un día la chica desapareció. Nunca supimos qué fue de ella. No quiero acabar así.

La chica animó a su dragona para que aumentara su velocidad, ya que deseaba llegar cuanto antes al gran salón donde seguramente estaría su amigo ayudando a su padre con los preparativos para el Snoggletog.

Al llegar descendió y subió corriendo las escaleras, detrás de ella Heather la seguía. Al entrar había mucha gente ya que estaban ayudando con los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana. No sabía donde estaba su amigo y lo necesitaba. Pero Toothless al verla entrar fue corriendo hasta ella y le dió un cabezazo para que esta lo acariciara.

-¿Dónde está Hiccup? -le preguntó al dragón y este la llevó hasta el interior del salón hasta que finalmente pudo ver a su mejor amigo junto a su padre.

-¡Hiccup! -la chica se acercó corriendo hasta él.

-¿Pasa algo Astrid?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Estoy algo ocupado ayudando a mi padre ¿Puedes esperar...

-Es urgente, muy urgente -Astrid tomó a Hiccup de la mano. En él era el único en quien confiaba tanto como para saber que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Vale -el chico volteo a mirar a su padre sin soltar la mano de su amiga -papa en cuanto pueda vuelvo.

Astrid iba a tirar de Hiccup, pero Heather la paró haciendo que ambos chocaran.

-Astrid creo que el jefe puede ser de una mayor ayuda. Te puede guiar mejor en tu problema.

Stoick escuchó lo que decía Heather. Él realmente apreciaba mucho a Astrid y no solo porque la quisiera por su futura nuera, si no porque era una guerrera de fuerte corazón.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Stoick y vió como Astrid bajó su mirada y agarraba con fuerza la mano de su hijo, gesto que le hizo sonreír -puedes confiar en mi Astrid .el hombre tomó del mentón a la chica y le hizo alzar su mirada nuevamente - Así mejor. Astrid soy el jefe y mi deber es proteger a todos.

-Esta bien.

Aunque con Hiccup era más fácil hablar con él de casi cualquier tema. Pero él padre de su amigo siempre le había impuesto respeto, era un hombre serio y estricto, aunque no era la primera vez que cuando tenía un problema el jefe le había ayudado dándole buenos consejos.

-Volvíamos Heather y yo de revisar a las ovejas para la carrera de mañana cuando escuchamos que venían Snotlout y Tuffnut. Como Snotlout está muy pesado conmigo, nos escondimos y escuchamos de lo que iban hablando... -Astrid suspiró, sentía todas las miradas puestas en ella y en su pequeño relato -Snotlout quiere pedirme matrimonio, delante de todo Berk. Tendría que haberlo amenazado con mi hacha, pero me quedé petrificada por la noticia. -Astrid esperó algún tipo de reacción por parte de ellos, pero no dijeron nada, solo se miraron padre e hijo.

-No lo amenaces con tu hacha o será peor Astrid -le aconsejó el jefe.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Hiccup.

-¿Lo sabíais? -preguntó algo molesta.

-¿Habéis escuchado cuándo va a hacerlo? -volvió a preguntar Hiccup.

-En la fiesta del gran salón mañana por la noche -respondió Heather.

-¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada Hiccup? -volvió a preguntar.

-Si, lo sabía. No quería preocuparte. Solo quería enterarme de cuándo pensaba hacerlo, para intentar que Snotlout cambiara de idea... a parte de que tu quieras realmente ... -el chico no era capaz de terminar con la frase.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo con Snotlout? ¿Estás loco?

El chico suspiró aliviado a modo de respuesta. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las chicas. Astrid sintió un leve apretón en su mano por parte del castaño.

-Bueno si se da el caso de que lo haga, como ya todos sabemos que Snotlout es especialmente cabezota, puedes rechazar su proposición.

-Si, es lo que haría... pero recuerdo lo que pasó con Daisy. Ella también rechazó una propuesta de matrimonio. No quiero que me pasé lo mismo que a ella.

Todos recordaban ese incidente y más aún el jefe, que intentó por todos los medios que dejarán a la chica, pero él hombre que le pidió matrimonio era alguien importante dentro de la aldea y fue mayor su despecho que el portarse como un buen hombre. Se alegró mucho cuando este dejó Berk tras la desaparición de la chica, ya que era algo problemático y este optó por marcharse debido a los rumores de que él mismo había matado a la chica, cosa que nunca se supo. Era una trágica historia que no pensaba que se volviera a repetir algo como eso en Berk.

-No permitiré que algo como eso ocurra nuevamente Astrid. Además de que eres alguien muy importante para Berk, eres una gran jinete y soportas a mi hijo. No permitiremos que nada malo te ocurra ¿Verdad hijo?

-Por supuesto que no -Hiccup tomó con ambas manos la mano de Astrid -No lo permitiré.

Astrid se sonrojó ante la muestra de afecto por parte de Hiccup.

-Quédate tranquila. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Snotlout no haga esa propuesta de matrimonio.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto papá ¿Qué es eso de que me soporta?

-Creo que tienes trabajo que hacer. Y si no lográs nada, hazmelo saber hijo -ignoró el reproche de Hiccup.

-Entendido papa -Hiccup soltó la mano de Astrid -nos vemos luego y no te preocupes -el chico se despidió de ambas.

Hiccup salió del gran salón y se dirigió a la cala. Ese lugar que tan buenos recuerdos tenía. Allí había encontrado a Toothless y con ello había cambiado toda su vida además encontró a su mejor amigo y también allí consiguió lo que nunca imaginó conseguir y es que alguien lo escuchara y aunque tuvo que obligarla al principio, logró que una de las vikingas más cabezotas de Berk lo escuchara y mucho más que eso logró que lo apoyara en su loca idea de que los dragones eran algo más que simples enemigos.

Hiccup observó a su amigo y dragón que jugueteaba con una ardilla y correteaba por allí. Pero no podía distraerse. Tenía una misión muy importante.

Snotlout iba a pedirle matrimonio a Astrid y no quería que su primo fuera el primero en pedirle matrimonio a ella. De hecho no quería que su primo fuera nada para ella. Él quería ser su todo para Astrid.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su futuro era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Ser quien era le daba algo de temor. Él era el hijo del jefe, por lo que todos esperaban mucho de él, todos querían que acabara convirtiéndose en alguien digno del puesto de jefe.

Su padre era un buen jefe, él protegía a todos y siempre hacía lo correcto para que todos estuvieran contentos. Era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros Él lideraba a los jinetes y aún así le costaba conseguir que los más revoltosos le hicieran caso. Pero eso era un tema que debería tocar más adelante y lo postergaría todo lo posible. Aunque al final sería algo inevitable.

Cada vez que pensaba en su futuro era algo difuso para él. Quería seguir buscando aventuras y descubrir nuevas cosas que saciarán su curiosidad de conocer el mundo que le rodeaba. Aunque algo sí tenía bastante claro para su futuro y era que quería que Astrid estuviera a su lado, era lo único claro y por ello debía actuar ante lo que quería y más aún porque no quería que ella tuviera que pasar por el mal rato de ver la propuesta de matrimonio seguramente algo desproporcionado y sin gusto por parte de su primo.

Además como su prometida podría besarla tanto como él quisiera.

Se levantó, ya sabía que debía hacer en primer lugar para acabar con todo eso. El chico llamó a su dragón. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Hiccup había buscado a su padre por toda la aldea sin encontrarlo, necesitaba contarle lo que tenía pensado, ya que era bueno dando consejos. Finalmente decidió mirar en su casa y vió que el dragón de su padre estaba fuera.

El chico descendió y entró en su casa seguido de su dragón, al entrar encontró a su padre junto a Gobber.

-Papá necesito contarte algo -el chico miró a Gobber.

-¿No puedes hablar delante de mí? Pues que sepas que no le he dicho a tu padre que ayer noche estabas con Astrid en la herrería y casi os besais -tras unos segundos se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza y miró a su padre. Stoick lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa que tanto odiaba y que le decía claramente que estaba emocionado porque su niño se hiciera mayor.

-Esta bien Gobber quédate -el chico se cruzó de brazos -pero si dices algo de esto no volveré a confiar en ti.

-Ni una sola palabra -el herrero puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-He estado pensando mucho sobre esto... No quiero que Snotlout pida matrimonio a Astrid. Quiero ser yo el que le pida matrimonio a Astrid -habló rápido y miró a su padre esperando su reacción, aunque parecía que este había quedado algo consternado por la noticia -¿Papa?

-Gobber... pégame -le pidió el jefe su amigo.

-¿Seguro? -le preguntó el herrero.

-Mi hijo acaba de decir que le quiere pedir matrimonio a Astrid. Debo estar soñando... pégame.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido... pero amigo mío estás despierto -le sonrió el herrero.

Stoick miró a su hijo. Su pequeño Hiccup ya por fin era todo un hombre, ya no quedaba nada del pequeño y atolondrado chico. Su hijo se había convertido en un adulto, responsable y decidido y por fin le daba una gran alegría como esa.

-Hijo -el jefe abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

-Pa... papa... me ahogas -logró articular.

-Esta bien -Stoick soltó a su hijo y este se recompuso su ropa y cabellos revueltos -estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer y cómo lo vas a hacer? -le preguntó deseoso de saber cuándo iba a poder ir proclamando a los cuatro vientos que Astrid Hofferson era su futura nuera.

-Pues la verdad es que tengo un problema y quería tu opinión respecto a eso...

-Vamos ya al centro del pueblo y le pides matrimonio allí mismo -Stoick no quería que su hijo cambiara de idea, por lo que lo agarro de brazo e intentó arrastrar a su lento hijo.

-Espera, espera... déjame que acabe de hablar -Hiccup tiró de su padre hasta que este le devolvió su brazo, el castaño se acarició la zona con la que las fuertes manos de su padre lo habían agarrado -Quiero que me escuches hasta el final.

-Esta bien... te escucho -Stoick intentó serenarse, que ya conocía a su hijo y no quería que al final cambiara de idea y lo dejará sin su nuera favorita.

-Como Snotlout piensa pedirle matrimonio en la fiesta de la noche, yo he pensado en primer lugar intentar que desista de la idea de hacerlo, pero si no lo logró... creo que le pediré matrimonio por la tarde después de la carrera de dragones.

-¡Es una gran idea!... una victoria en la carrera y una victoria en el amor ¡Ahora si que pareces mi hijo -el hombre rió ruidosamente y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su hijo, con demasiada fuerza que casi lo hace caer al suelo -lo siento, me emocioné.

-Si, ya lo veo -el chico intentó recobrar el aire que le había sacado de los pulmones su padre con sus muestras de afecto -Y Papá no voy a pedirle en público que se case conmigo.

-¿Cómo que no?... Esto es Berk y eres mi hijo. Todos quieren ver un acontecimiento como ese. Eres el futur...

-No, lo haré a mi manera. Después de la carrera intentaré que Astrid venga conmigo a solas y le pediré matrimonio a ella, no a Berk.

-Bueno... vale, hazlo a tu manera si así te sientes mejor. Pero en cuanto diga que si me lo dices para dar la noticia a todo el pueblo.

-Bueno, eso si dice que si -Hiccup se revolvió su cabello. Estaba inquieto y le sudaban las manos, ese iba a ser un momento muy importante en su vida y si ella decía que no sabía que se iba a hundir, ya que él no era nada sin ella. Astrid era su mayor apoyo, su confidente, a la que siempre acudía cuando necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, ella era la que lo levantaba cuando él caía, ella era su todo.

-¿En serio crees que Astrid va a decirte que no? -le preguntó un incrédulo Gobber -No la vi molestarse mucho cuando fuiste a besarla ayer en la herrería, pero sí se molestó y mucho cuando yo aparecí. De hecho Hiccup, aún eres jóven, pero cuando te dijo que se marchaba a su casa, era para que fueras con ellas y terminarás lo que comenzaste.

-¿Qué?...

-Lo que oyes -concluyó el herrero.

-Hiccup no hace falta ser muy listo para ver como os tratáis y os miráis. Tenéis una relación muy especial -Stoick le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo -Cuando tú estás mal la buscas a ella y cuando ella está mal te busca a ti. Eso es un claro signo de que os queréis. No te va a decir que no.

-Eso espero... creo que debo ir a hablar con Snotlout -Hiccup se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo tendré que comenzar con lo que necesitaremos para los preparativos de la boda.

-¡UUUUUOOOOO! ¿Cómo que los preparativos de la boda? -el chico volvió hasta su padre.

-Si le vas a pedir matrimonio es para casarte con ella ¿O me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, me voy a casar con Astrid, pero cuando lo decidamos ella y yo, no cuando quieras tú, o el pueblo.

-¿En dos semanas?... ¿Tres?... ¿dos meses? -comenzaba a sentir que su hijo iba a ser lento para todo y eso solo hacía que retrasara la llegada de sus futuros nietos.

-Cuando lo decidamos nosotros dos, por favor papá.

-Está bien, todo se hará a tu manera -suspiró derrotado, pero si no lo hacía así muy posiblemente su hijo se echaría para atrás en lo de pedirle matrimonio a Astrid y por lo menos quería que por fin tuviera una buena prometida y qué mejor que ella que entendía lo especial que era su hijo y parecía que le gustaba todo de él.

-Ahora me voy y no quiero que ninguno de los dos diga nada.

-No diremos nada -se defendió Gobber.

-Pues me voy tengo que hacer entrar en razón a Snotlout y creo que eso me va a costar -Hiccup se despidió y salió de su casa.

-Ya no es un niño -Stoick miró como se marchaba su hijo. Por fin su hijo comenzaba a sentar la cabeza y hacía algo responsable para su futuro.

-No, ya no es nuestro pequeño Hiccup -sentenció el herrero. Había visto crecer a Hiccup y sabía que er un gran chico a pesar de ser tan escuálido.

él nunca había tenido hijos, ya que decidió que las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas para él, pero le había gustado mucho la experiencia de tener que ayudar a criar a ese chico que se había convertido en todo un hombre.

-¿Quién iba a decir que mi hijo iba a acabar casado con Astrid Hofferson? ¡Me encanta que ella vaya a ser mi futura nuera Gobber!

El hombre sonrió ampliamente. No pudo evitar pensar en su esposa. Cuánto deseaba que ella pudiera estar presente en esos momentos en los que su hijo crecía y se convertía en todo un adulto. Le gustaría ver su sonrisa, saber qué le diría de todo eso, le gustaría tantas cosas que solo se quedarían en simples deseos hasta que él fuera al Valhalla y pudiera reencontrarse con ella una vez más.

-Seguro que Valka estará tan contenta como tú amigo -el herrero conocía a Stoick tanto como si fueran casi hermanos. Se habían pasado toda una vida juntos y conocía cada expresión de su mejor amigo y esa sonrisa nostálgica era la que ponía cada vez que la recordaba a ella.

-Si, seguro que lo está -agradeció las palabras de Gobber. Era algo bocazas, aunque para él siempre sabía qué decir para reconfortarlo.

Hiccup descendió al ver a su primo, parecía que estaban enrollando una especia de tela gigante. Snotlout al verlo comenzó a enrollar con más prisa la tela.

-Hola ¿Qué haces? -saludó intentando sonar casual, ya que había visto desde el cielo que eso parecía una pancarta con un claro mensaje "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

-N... na... nada... no tiene nada que ver contigo -alzó un poco la voz algo sonrojado e intentó guardar la pancarta en el morral que tenía en su dragón, aunque este tropezó con la tela y cayó de boca al suelo. haciendo que se desenrollara la tela.

Hiccup intentó ayudar a su primo y le tendió su mano. Ya parecía que lo tenía donde lo quería, ya que la tela se había desenrollado y se veía claramente el "conmigo?"

Snotlout evitó la mano de su primo y se levantó él solo, aunque vió que parte de su pancarta se había abierto e Hiccup miraba curioso lo que ponía.

Hiccup tomó un extremo de la tela y tiró de ella volviendo a descubrir el mensaje de la pancarta "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

-Snotlout creo que no deberías hacer esto -le hablo calmado. Su primo era peor que un dragón asustado y si no iba con cautela se asustaría y se iría enfadado no obteniendo nada de él.

-¿Tú que sabes? ¡Yo no voy a hacer nada! -exclamó y volvió a enrollar la tela con prisa.

-Por lo que pone ahí, parece que pretendes pedirle matrimonio a alguien -Hiccup quería ir paso a paso, con cautela, por ello quería que fuera él quien le dijera lo que iba a hacer.

-¡No pone eso! -exclamó terminando de enrollar nuevamente la tela.

-¿Entoncés que pone?

-Nada que te interese -Snotlout iba a volver con su dragón, pero Hiccup se interpuso. Eso era lo que temía que él siempre se interponía entre él y Astrid.

-Parece que le vas a pedir matrimonio a alguien -dió un paso algo arriesgado, pero si no parecía que no iba a conseguir nada.

-Si, pero eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi y a ella -Snotlout empujó a su primo al pasar y metió su pancarta en el morral de su dragón.

-¡Snotlout no lo hagas! -exclamó, ya que veía que no iba a conseguir nada.

-¿Por qué? Lo voy a hacer Hiccup.

-Astrid no va a casarse contigo... de hecho ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de ella y ahora te gustaba más Heather.

-Heather es preciosa, pero ella es una chica incontrolable, no le gusta estar en un sitio fijo y yo quiero una esposa para que esté a mi lado, no correteando de isla en isla. Por eso me quedo con Astrid.

-¡Desiste Snotlout! ella no va a casarse contigo!

-¡Nada me hará cambiar de opinión! -Snotlout se montó en su dragón muy molesto con su primo.

-Astrid te ha rechazado millones de veces ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Tú siempre estás en medio, pero esta vez no, lo siento, pero ya se acabó el que estés siempre en medio Hiccup -Snotlout alzó el vuelo en su dragón.

Hiccup suspiró cansado, parecía que no iba a ser fácil hacer que su primo cambiara de idea, aunque si no cambiaba de idea Astrid le tendría que rechazar pero no con una simple negativa, si no con un ya estoy comprometida. O eso esperaba él.

Continuará

Hola! Ya solo quedan tres capítulos! Comienza la recta final! Y ya está decidido Hiccup va a pedirle matrimonio a Astrid. Me he divertido mucho poniendo a un emocionado Stoick XD me gusta mucho este personaje, porque lo veo como un padre para todos.

Muchas gracias a Sakura Yellow por su review: lo siento, pero si, lo que preparaban esos dos es la pedida de Snotlout. Perdón, pero este va a tener una historia simple. Estoy trabajando en otro fanfic que ya tengo treinta capítulos y ese si es más complejo y que publicaré cuando lo terminé que ya me queda poco n.n Y por el beso tranquila que llegara jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Muchas gracias a los seguidores y favoritos.


	5. Chapter 5

Feliz snoggletog

Capítulo 5

Astrid caminaba hacía la casa de su mejor amigo, el día anterior lo había buscado para saber como iba en su labor de hacer que Snotlout no le pidiera matrimonio, pero no lo había encontrado. De hecho a ninguno de los dos.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó del otro lado la voz de jefe diciéndole que pasara. La chica entró en la casa.

-Buenos días -saludó.

-Te has levantado temprano hoy -le saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, tenía cosas que hacer... ¿Está Hiccup?

-Arriba. Sube y despierta a mi hijo.

-Esta bien -Astrid subió las escaleras. Era raro ver tan feliz y animado al jefe ¿Sería por el Snoggletog?

La chica entró en la habitación de su amigo, el cual seguía dormido, sonrió al ver como su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal. Toothless reparó en la presencia de la rubia, esta le susurro que no se moviera y se acercó sigilosa hasta la cama de su mejor amigo.

Se tapó la boca para no reír al verlo tan dormido. Se veía adorable. Era la primera vez que lo observaba mientras dormía, ya que cuando acampaban había demasiada gente como para acercarse tanto a Hiccup y cuando lo despertó chillando no se fijó mucho debido a su enfado.

Su mano se acercó hasta el cabello de su amigo y acarició los suaves cabellos castaños. Se alarmó un poco al notar cómo Hiccup se removía y abría los ojos.

Hiccup bostezo algo perezoso y se incorporó quedando sentado en su cama ¿Qué hora era? ¿No se había quedado dormido o si?

-¿He vuelto a llegar tarde? -preguntó mientras se rascaba sus ojos para ver bien a su amiga.

-No -Astrid no pudo evitar reír, la chica se sentó en la cama de su amigo. La manta de Hiccup se cayó dejando ver que este llevaba una fina camisa la cual llevaba abierta en vez de atada por los cordones, cosa que hizo que dejara al descubierto parte del pecho bien formado de su mejor amigo.

-Si hubiera llegado tarde me hubieras chillado -sonrió al recordar el dulce despertar de hacía unos días.

-Si... seguramente -la chica se ruborizó e intentó desviar su mirada del pecho de Hiccup.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo Astrid? -preguntó preocupado.

-No... es solo que quería saber si hablaste con Snotlout.

-Si, lo hice, pero...

-Pero...

-Pero no he logrado mucho la verdad.

-Hiccup no quiero que me obliguen a casarme con Snotlout -Astrid bajo su mirada.

-En primer lugar, tengo un plan para ello, por lo que no debes preocuparte de nada -Hiccup se destapó y se sentó cerca de Astrid -y en segundo lugar -Hiccup tomó del mentón de su amiga -No permitiré que te cases con Snotlout.

Hiccup se armó de valor y alzó un poco el mentón de su amiga y se acercó hasta ella lentamente hasta que logró posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuánto había deseado besarla estando ella despierta.

Astrid sintió que su corazón se desbocaba, por fin Hiccup la estaba besando. La rubia rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Hiccup, haciendo que este los pasara por su cintura y ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Se separaron unos segundos en los que se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron algo sonrojados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Astrid yo...

Hiccup pensaba que sería un bonito momento para declararse y decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero sintió que alguien los observaba curioso.

Ambos miraron hacia Toothless que los miraba con la lengua fuera y la cabeza ladeada. Los dos comenzaron a reír y se separaron.

-Será mejor que me marche. Te espero en la academia -Astrid le dió un tierno beso rápido en los labios antes de separarse de Hiccup.

Cuando Astrid salió de su habitación el chico se tumbó nuevamente en su cama ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Por fin la había besado con ella consciente! y no solo eso sino que ella le había correspondido. Y para terminar ella se había despedido con otro beso, por si le quedaba alguna duda.

No se podía creer que todo estuviera ocurriendo tan rápido, acababa de besarla y esa misma tarde iba a pedirle matrimonio. Ese iba a ser el mejor Snoggletog de su vida.

-Hiccup... -Stoick llamó a su hijo, pero este seguía tumbado en la cama, por lo que se acercó un poco y pudo ver la cara de felicidad de su hijo -parece que aquí ha pasado algo.

-N... no... no sé de qué me hablas -habló nervioso el chico mientras se incorporaba en la cama e intentaba borrar la sonrisa de su cara para parecer natural, pero no podía borrarla. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas en ese momento como para evadir su felicidad.

-No soy tonto. Soy más grande que tú y yo también he tenido esa cara de idiota.

-No tengo cara de idiota -el chico se levantó y se quitó su camisa del pijama para comenzar a colocarse su nuevo traje de vuelo que él mismo había diseñado para poder tener todo a mano para cuando fuera a descubrir nuevas islas.

-Si que la tienes. De idiota enamorado y ahora dime qué ha ocurrido ¿Le has pedido ya matrimonio?

-No... ya te lo dije, lo haré después de la carrera de dragones.

-Entonces ¿qué ha ocurrido? -le volvió a insistir -si no me lo dices tendré que poner límites entre vosotros y no dejaré que ella vuelva a subir a tu habitación.

-Solo... solo ha sido un beso -Hiccup se puso su camisa y ató los cordones, para comenzar a ponerse su peto marrón.

-¿Besa bien? -preguntó pícaro dándole un par de codazos en el costado de su hijo.

-¡Papá por favor! -exclamó muy sonrojado por la indiscreción de su padre.

-Esta bien. He venido para algo más importante que el hacer que te sonrojaras -el hombre rió y se sacó del bolsillo una bolsita de terciopelo -esto es algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es? -Hiccup terminó de colocarse su peto negro que le cubría el pecho con unas hombreras del mismo color.

-Es algo que deberá llevar Astrid como tu futura esposa -Stoick abrió la bolsita y sacó un medallón antiguo de plata con el símbolo del jefe de Berk -este medallón ha pasado de generación en generación, este es el símbolo que dice que esa mujer es la esposa del jefe.

-¿Mamá también lo llevó? -preguntó observando el medallón que le mostraba.

-Por supuesto que lo llevó. Pero ella no era mucho de joyas y solo se lo ponía en momentos especiales -Stoick le pasó el medallón a su hijo -este es un buen regalo para una pedida de matrimonio.

-Yo le iba a regalar un hacha. La he hecho yo mismo -Hiccup tomó el medallón entre sus manos. Ese medallón tenía mucho significado, ya que eso le decía una vez más que su futuro ya estaba predicho y por mucho que él temiera ese momento llegaría sin poder evitarlo. Aunque cuando llegara ese momento la tendría a ella a su lado para apoyarlo.

-La verdad que es un regalo muy apropiado para Astrid -Stoick rió -pero ese es más apropiado por tu posición en Berk -el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo. Hiccup alzó la vista del medallón para posar su mirada sobre la de su padre -estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.

Hiccup sonrió. La verdad que nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz como ese día. El gran jefe Stoick the vast nunca había sido un padre muy cariñoso, él había sido muy estricto con él durante toda su infancia, tanto que había veces en las que había deseado no ser su hijo.

Aunque había crecido y el pequeño y escuálido Hiccup había muerto transformándose en alguien diferente. Sabía de sobra que él no era el hijo que había esperado su jefe de Berk esperaba tener un súper vikingo tan grande y fuerte como él, pero parecía por lo que había escuchado que él se parecía a su madre. Tampoco había sido muy diestro en todo lo que tuviera que ver con las armas convencionales.

Él había despuntado en todo lo que tenía ver con las costumbres vikingas. Él había sido ingenioso tanto que toda su sed de saber más le había llevado hasta donde estaban ahora. Había intentado ver más allá de los ojos de un dragón, había inventado nuevas armas y toda clase de cosas útiles... otras muchas no tanto, pero nadie era perfecto y para conseguir algo bueno antes había que fallar y aprender de los errores cometidos.

Y ahora por fin él y su padre habían aceptado que tan diferentes eran ambos su relación había mejorado notablemente y su padre lo había aceptado completamente con sus rarezas incluidas. No le guardaba rencor a su progenitor, ya que él también como jefe había tenido que soportar la presión de la aldea que quería otro gran jefe para cuando él dejara su puesto y por ello temía tanto ese puesto. Nadie podía ser como su padre ni él mismo que lo conocía bien sería capaz de llegar a hacer las cosas tan bien como lo había hecho su padre. Lo admiraba, era su padre después de todo.

-Gracias papa. Se lo daré a Astrid -Hiccup volvió a guardar el medallón en la bolsita de terciopelo que su padre le entregó. Ese día su vida iba a cambiar por completo.

Astrid llegó a la academia y se puso a entrenar. No había sido capaz de borrar su sonrisa, incluso Stoick le había preguntado si le había pasado algo bueno a lo que ella solo le había respondido con un leve "sí" y había salido de la casa de su amigo para evitar así que el padre de este le hiciera más preguntas.

Llevaba un rato entrenando un poco con Stormfly cuando vio a su amiga llegar por lo que descendió ya que necesitaba hablar con ella. De hecho sentía ganas de chillar que por fin Hiccup le había devuelto un beso después de tanto tiempo, ya que había esperado que su amigo tomara la iniciativa desde que ella lo había besado por primera vez.

-¡Heather! -corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazo.

-¿A qué viene tanto cariño? -la morena aceptó el abrazo de Astrid.

Astrid se separó de su amigo y rió nerviosa. Ella no era así, no era una chica tonta enamorada, pero parecía que ese día si lo y se había convertido como esas chicas idiotas de felicidad que ella tanto odiaba.

-¡Me ha pasado algo muy bueno!

-¡Cuenta ya! -le insistió.

-Fuí a preguntarle a Hiccup si había conseguido que Snotlout no me pidiera matrimonio... y me dijo que no.

-¿No me digas que quieres casarte con Snotlout? -preguntó horrorizada. Quería a su amiga y por ello la apoyaría, pero la conocía y por ello sabía que ella amaba a Hiccup sería una gran decepción si esos dos no acabaran juntos viviendo en una linda casita y teniendo muchos hijos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Deja que terminé -le reprendió a su amiga -Cuando Hiccup me respondió que no había conseguido nada con Snotlout yo me preocupé. Pero entonces él me dijo que no permitiría que me casara con Snotlout y me beso ¡Por fin me beso!

-¿En serio? -preguntó emocionada.

-¡Si! -exclamó y ambas chicas se abrazaron.

Ese día se habían dejado llevar por la edad que tenían y se habían convertido en simples chicas en vez de en valientes vikingas.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? -preguntó Tuffnut.

-Ni idea -respondió su gemela.

-Están locas por mi, seguro -le siguió Snotlout.

-Lo dudo mucho -concluyó Fishleg.

Hiccup logró completar su atuendo ya que necesitaba su traje de vuelo para la exhibición, ya que podría a prueba su invento el dragón volador. Aunque aún lo seguía perfeccionando y su traje de vuelo también aún debía de modificar varias cosas. También tenía pensado hacer una nueva prótesis para su pierna que le diera una mayor libertad de movimiento y algo menos pesada.

Su mente nunca paraba de trabajar. Su mente inquieta le había llevado a hacer muchas cosas, aunque lo que no le había mostrado era la forma de como hacer que Snotlout desistiera en su intento de pedirle matrimonio a Astrid.

Hiccup había pasado por la herrería debía recoger el regalo de Astrid, su hacha nueva. Era del estilo de Astrid, grande de doble hoja y mango de madera, sería muy pesada de no ser por el maravilloso hierro de gronckle que Meatlug le había proporcionado.

-¿Preparando tu regalo de pedida? -le preguntó Gobber desde su puesto de trabajo, el viejo herrero estaba preparando una silla de montar.

-Bueno en principio no era un regalo de pedida. Solo se la hice porque...

-Por que llevas enamorado de ella desde que tienes uso de razón -concluyó Gobber.

-Me voy ya o llegaré tarde - envolvió el arma y la cargo -¿no vienes a la exhibición?

-Por supuesto, ahora voy com Grump.

Hiccup salió de la herrería y aseguró su regalo en Toothless. Pensaba dárselo antes de la exhibición, ya que como bien había dicho a Gobber ese no era un regalo de pedida. Ese regalo se lo hizo simplemente porque quería verla feliz y su hacha ya estaba vieja. Por lo que le pareció que el mejor regalo para ella era ese.

Al llegar a la academia vió a sus amigos entrenando, pero no vio ni a Astrid ni Heather y era extraño ya que faltaba poco para la exhibición.

-Hola chicos -saludó a sus amigos -¿Dónde están Astrid y Heather?

-Están las dos muy raras hoy -le informó Fishleg.

-Si, era como si se hubieran transformado en dulces princesitas. No han parado de reír y de hablar de no sabemos qué cosa -le siguió Tuffnut.

-Cuando se ponen así es porque están hablando de chicos -aseguró Ruffnut.

-Seguro que están hablando de mí -habló galán Snotlout.

-Ni lo sueñes, nunca hablan de ti... la mayor parte de las veces siempre escucho el nombre de un chico en concreto -sonrió Ruffnut haciéndose la interesante.

-¿Y de quien hablan? -quiso saber Fishleg.

-De nuestro líder.

-De mi, lo sabía -hinchó el pecho Snotlout.

-¡De Hiccup idiota! -exclamó Ruffnut -¡Ninguna chica en su sano juicio habla de ti!

-Chicos calmaos -pidió Hiccup calma para todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó detrás de él Astrid.

-¿Dónde estábais? -preguntó Hiccup mientras se daba la vuelta.

El chico se quedó pasmado al darse la vuelta Astrid se había cambiado de peinado, ahora su trenza la llevaba a un lado, muy parecido al peinado de Heather y también llevaba una capa afelpada.

-Parece que a Hiccup le gusta tu nuevo peinado Astrid -Heather le dió un leve codazo en el costado a la rubia.

-No es para tanto.. solo me he cambiado el peinado -Astrid miró a su amigo, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él.

-Es... es...

-Estás arrebatadoramente sexy Astrid -le guiñó el ojo Snotlout e interrumpió a su primo que se había vuelto tartamudo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ni que me mires, ni que me hables! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! -alzó un poco la voz la rubia. Ese idiota había interrumpido a Hiccup, además de que aún estaba el tema del que él quería pedirle matrimonio.

-Bueno chicos comenzad a hacer el calentamiento,la exhibición será en breve -ordenó a sus amigos -Astrid ven conmigo.

Hiccup se dirigió hasta su dragón y fue hasta el arma que tenía atado Toothless y la cogió.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó curiosa.

-Es un regalo por Snoggletog... espero que te guste -el chico descubrió el arma nueva.

Astrid abrió los ojos, cuando Hiccup mostró el arma nueva y reluciente. Era una hermosa hacha. La chica miró a su amigo.

-Es para ti -habló al ver que su amiga parecía acabar de enamorarse a primera vista.

-¿Es para mi? -preguntó incrédula, era un trabajo excelente.

-Si... la he hecho yo. Pensé que te gustaría.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es preciosa Hiccup! -Astrid tomó el arma entre sus manos y la movió observando cada detalle -es muy ligera... no se que decir. Es perfecta.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Me encanta -la chica agarró su nueva hacha con una mano y con la otra abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

Una vez que se separaron ambos se sonrieron.

-Hoy es el mejor Snoggletog que haya vivido -sonrió la rubia y miró su nueva arma.

-Estas muy guapa con tu nuevo peinado -por fin pudo decir lo que pensaba -y te queda muy bien la capa.

-Heather insistió en que quería peinarme y la deje y la capa me la ha hecho mi mama. Me la ha regalado hoy.

-Hoy parece que vas a tener muchos regalos -Hiccup sonrió a su amiga.

-Si. Aunque aún estoy preocupada por lo de Snotlout.

-Tranquila Astrid lo tengo todo controlado. Tú solo confía en mí.

-Está bien confiaré en que hoy gracias a ti esta siendo un Snoggletog muy especial -la rubia le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y este se sonrojo mucho por el gesto coqueto de Astrid -¿Preparado para la exhibición?

-Preparado -suspiró Hiccup. Sí que parecía que ese iba a ser también para él el mejor Snoggletog de su vida.

Continuará

Hola! Por fin beso! Wiiiiii! y ya solo quedan dos capítulos tengo ganas de publicarlos ya, pero todo a su debido momento n.n Los dos capítulos que quedan serán de MUCHO Hiccstrid y espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a sus review! Los adoro y me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo a tope!

Hiccstridlover: Me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga agradando como van surgiendo las cosas.

Fantasy Branca Snow: El beso ha sido chiquitito, pero espero que te haya gustado y tranquila que va a haber más XD El otro fic que estoy preparando me falta el final que es lo más complicado y este estará situado como cuatro años después de la segunda película e irá de los problemas de Hiccup al tomar el cargo de jefe. Cuando termine este me pondré a tope con este para poder publicarlo en Enero o Febrero si mi trabajo me lo permite.

Sakura Yellow: XD ya verás su declaración, espero que te guste, porque yo he disfrutado escribiendo esa parte.

Muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ya estaba toda la gente esperando por la exhibición de dragones. Era la mañana de Snoggletog y todos querían divertirse y hacer de ese día un día especial para recordar.

Hiccup se montó en su dragón. Tocó en su bolsillo el pequeño bulto que ocultaba. Dentro se encontraba la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo con el medallón, el regalo de pedida que debía darle por ser quien era en la isla. El futuro jefe de Berk. Aunque a él no le entusiasmara la idea.

-¡Buenos días Berk! ¡Feliz Snoggletog! -alzó la voz el jefe desde su puesto en la zona alta de la academia, el lugar estratégico para que todos pudieran verlo y escucharlo -va a dar comienzo la exhibición de dragones, realizada por nuestros jinetes más jóvenes de Berk, liderados por mi hijo y mi mayor orgullo.

-Parece que tu padre está muy feliz hoy -sonrió Astrid, no recordaba ver tan feliz al jefe desde... ¿nunca? El jefe era un hombre bastante serio.

-Si... se está pasando en su efusividad -Hiccup negó con la cabeza. No tenía que haberle dicho que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Astrid -Está bien chicos poneros en formación -ordenó.

Todos alzaron el vuelo en sus dragones y se pusieron en orden de cómo iban a realizar la exhibición. En primer lugar Heather y Fishleg salieron volando para comenzar con sus acrobacias y trucos, seguidos de los gemelos con Snotlout y para finalizar Hiccup y Astrid, ya que realizaban las acrobacias más complicadas.

-Nunca había visto al jefe tan féliz -habló Tuffnut recargado en la cabeza de su dragón.

-Es verdad. Parece como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro con muchas joyas. Eso me haría muy feliz a mi -le siguió Ruffnut desde la otra cabeza del dragón.

-Nada, no le pasa nada... él también puede estar feliz por la fiesta -intentó el castaño dar un motivo para la felicidad de su padre.

-Entonces eso es que ya comenzó a tomar hidromiel -rió su primo.

-No y preparaos que ya están terminando -indicó el líder de los jinetes.

En cuanto terminaron Heather y Fishleg, salieron en escenas los gemelos y Snotlout con su actuación especial.

-Cuando se escuche la explosión nos tocará a nosotros -rió Astrid.

-Si. Con esos tres tenía que haber al menos una explosión.

-Nuestra actuación va a ser la mejor de las tres -la rubia alzó el puño y Hiccup se acercó para chocar su puño.

-Y con diferencia... porque pienso añadir el dragón volador.

-¡No! Hiccup sé razo...

La chica calló de golpe al escuchar la explosión, esos significaba que les tocaba.

-¡Adelante Astrid! -se adelantó Hiccup para que Astrid no pudiera decir nada más.

Ambos comenzaron cons unos sencillos giros en sus dragones, volando juntos haciendo que sus dragones entrelazaran sus movimientos tal y como habían ensayado. pasarón de los movimientos entrelazados para hacer girar a sus dragones como si formaran una "o" cuando Astrid iba boca abajo dejó caer su brazo y Hiccup lo alzó tomándose de las manos mientras sus dragones giraban.

-¡Tú turno mi lady! -le anunció Hiccup.

Astrid sonrió y comenzó a tomar altura con su dragona, cuando estuvo a la altura que deseada se puso de pié en su dragona y comenzó a dar volteretas, en las que ella saltaba y Stormfly recogía a su jinete justo antes de caer. La chica sonrió satisfecha al escuchar los "oh" por parte de los aldeanos de Berk.

Astrid le dio una indicación a su dragona que entendió perfectamente y ella saltó, pero esta vez la dejó caer. La rubia sentía como caía, aunque no tenía miedo alguno, ya que sabía perfectamente que no se chocaría contra el suelo.

El furia nocturna voló hasta la chica que cayó perfectamente sobre los brazos de Hiccup.

-Bienvenida a bordo mi lady -le sonrió y dejó que Astrid se acomodará delante de él.

-Gracias babe -le respondió ella y se sonrojó después de haberlo dicho.

-¿Babe? -preguntó algo sorprendido, aunque le gustaba ¿Astrid le había buscado un mote cariñoso para referirse sólo a él?

-¿Qué? ¿Tu me puedes decir mi lady cuando tu quieras y yo no te puedo llamar como a mi me gusta? -preguntó molesta y con un gran calor en sus mejillas.

-No, claro que puedes. Me gusta que me llames de una manera especial -sonrió el castaño.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? -le preguntó y Hiccup rodeo su cintura y se acercó hasta su oído.

-Por supuesto. Lo haré bien-Hiccup sintió como se le erizaba la piel de Astrid al chocar su aliento contra el cuello de ella.

Astrid se preparó y en cuanto Hiccup dejó los pedales de Toothless, los tomó ella para evitar que Toothless se desestabilizara. Hiccup saltó y al hacerlo llevó sus manos hasta la altura de las rodillas donde las metió por entre sus "alas de dragón" y las extendió haciendo que comenzará a volar con un sonoro" ¡Ah!" por parte del público de Berk.

El chico voló un poco, cuando sintió que su vuelo comenzaba a caer y pronto se descontrolaba como siempre. En ese momento Astrid hizo un gesto con su mano derecha que Stormfly entendió y voló hasta donde estaba Hiccup perdiendo altura, se puso de bajo haciendo que el chico aterrizara en su lomo, algo brusco, pero por lo menos no se había estrellado contra lo primero que había encontrado como solía pasar habitualmente.

-¡Bien hecho! -alabó a Astrid por su idea de hacer que Stormfly lo recogiera, ya que eso no lo habían preparado. Los dos volaron juntos uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cambiamos? -preguntó Astrid.

-Si -Hiccup se levantó en Stormfly y Astrid hizo lo mismo en Toothless y ambos saltaron hacia sus respectivos dragones. Hiccup corrió a tomar el control de los pedales que dirigían la cola de Toothless. Tenía que hacer algo para que la cola de Toothless se quedara fija y así pudiera volar solo por más tiempo -¡Chicos!

Todos los jinetes fueron apareciendo y se añadieron a ellos dos y para finalizar hicieron las formaciones que solían hacer en sus batallas y acabaron aterrizando en la arena de la academia entre chillidos y vítores por parte de toda la aldea que se había levantado de sus asientos.

-Lo habéis hecho genial chicos -alabó el líder a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué esperabas? -Heather sonrió-aunque vosotros dos os habéis lucido un poco más que nosotros -la chica le dió un leve codazo en el costado a Hiccup -se nota que hay conexión entre vosotros dos.

-Astrid te lo ha contado ¿verdad? -conocía a Heather y a Astrid. Ellas eran las mejores amigas y por ello solían contárselo todo.

-Por supuesto. Ya era hora amigo.

-¿Qué te ha contado Astrid y qué tiene que ver con Hiccup? -preguntó Snotlout tras escuchar a Heather y dejó de saludar.

-¡Nada que te importe Snotlout! -exclamó Astrid cortante y se alejó de ellos llevándose a Heather de paso -¿Tú no podías estar calladita? -se quejó a su amiga.

-¿Qué no lo vais a hacer oficial? -preguntó acercándose a su amiga, para que nadie los escuchara.

-No lo sé. Me besó, pero no hemos dicho o hecho nada más -la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta para eso se va a tomar su tiempo Hiccup -la chica negó con la cabeza. Desde que se convirtió en la mejor amiga de los dos siempre había querido verlos juntos. Eran sus amigos y les gustaba verlos felices, a parte de la conexión que había entre ellos dos, eran algo así como una pareja perfecta. De esas que todo el mundo envidia de lo mucho que se aman y cuando se casan tienen una preciosa casita llena de mucho amor, muchos hijos y muchos dragoncitos adorables para dar una sensación de familia perfecta.

-Pero ha dado el primer paso, con eso estoy feliz. Y ahora vamos quiero probar mi hacha de camino que vamos a pintar a las ovejas para la carrera de dragones.

-Astrid cuidado -su amiga iba andando mientras miraba hacía ella que no se dió ni cuenta que el padre de su amigo estaba delante de ella y se chocó.

-Lo siento jefe -se disculpó la chica. Se sentía avergonzada por haber chocado contra la barriga del jefe.

-¿Hiccup ya te ha dado tu hacha? -preguntó este sonriente.

-Si.

-¿Y te ha hecho alguna pregunta importante por casualidad? -preguntó esperanzado porque su hijo se hubiera adelantado en su proposición y lo hubiera hecho antes de la exhibición.

-No se... Me preguntó si me había gustado y yo le respondí que si -la chica miró al jefe -¿Qué pregunta importante me tiene que hacer Hiccup?

-¡Papa! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con efusividad a su padre. En cuanto vio a Astrid con su padre y fue hasta allí para evitar que este dijera algo de lo que pensaba hacer y lo que le acababa de preguntar a Astrid había estado muy fuera de lugar. Astrid era lista.

-Solo venía a felicitaros. Ha sido una gran actuación.

-Gracias papá -el chico miró a su padre molesto.

-Recordad que antes del almuerzo debéis tener todo preparado para la carrera.

-Heather y yo íbamos a ir a pintar a las ovejas ahora mismo -habló Astrid.

-Yo tengo una idea mejor. Puedes ir con Hiccup. Seguro que lo hacéis más rápido -sonrió la morena a su amiga.

-¡Qué gran idea! hacedlo vosotros dos -el jefe sonrió. A lo mejor si estaban los dos solos, su hijo le pedía de una buena vez que se casara con él y así por fin podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que su hijo estaba prometido.

-Pero... -Snotlout iba a objetar sobre la decisión del jefe pero este le corto.

-¿Algo que decir sobre mis decisiones Snotlout? -preguntó con su mejor semblante serio.

-No, nada jefe -contestó rápido.

Un muy enfadado Snotlout veía como su chica se marchaba con su primo, ya que, por orden del jefe, tenían que pintar las ovejas ¿Todos los Hadock se habían puesto en su contra? Pero le daba igual porque esa misma noche estaría comprometido con Astrid y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Hiccup y Astrid iban caminando por el bosque en dirección hacía donde se encontraban las ovejas. Era una mañana fría en Berk y la humedad de los árboles caían ante los hachazos que la rubia les iba propinando a cada árbol que se cruzaba en su camino.

-¡Es perfecta Hiccup! -sonrió una vez más al ver lo fácil de manejar que era clavándola en otra pobre víctima.

-Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Ya que estuve muchas horas trabajando en ella.

-Todo lo que sea hecho por ti me gusta Hiccup y esta hacha será mi mayor tesoro -Astrid corrió hasta el árbol donde había quedado clavada su hacha y la saco sin apenas dificultad.

-¿Entonces te gusta el dragón volador?

-No sabes que odio esa cosa -la chica admiró una vez más el arma entre sus manos -la odio porque creo que realmente puedes hacerte daño con ese loco invento.

-Astrid -el chico sonrió esa era la mejor mañana de Snoggletog que recordaba y más aún porque Astrid con todo el trabajo no había hecho esa bebida especial que hacía todos los años y que tan mal sabía, pero ninguno tenía el suficiente valor para decírselo a la chica -No voy a hacerme daño, puede que algún brazo roto pero nada más -el chico rió.

-No me parece divertido.

El castaño fue hasta donde estaba ella y quitó de sus manos su hacha y la dejó en el suelo para abrazarla con cuidado, enseguida ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo.

La chica respiró profundamente y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Hiccup y se dejó embriagar por tan agradable sensación.

Los dos se separaron y sonrieron se sentían felices y no solo porque fuera Snoggletog.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al corral donde estaban las ovejas comiendo tranquilas. Ambos entraron y tomaron la pintura con la pintarían a las ovejas y que había llevado Stormfly hasta allí.

Hiccup se puso a pintar una oveja y Astrid a otra, uno al lado del otro sentados en el pasto. De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas y sonreían, pero ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. No era un ambiente tenso, aunque ninguno supiera cómo debía actuar después de lo de esa mañana.

-¿Has podido hablar con Snotlout? -preguntó la chica otra vez en el día mientras pintaba la diana en la oveja.

-No, iba a hacerlo cuando mi padre me mandó a pintar ovejas. Tranquila lo tengo todo controlado -le repitió una vez más -aunque prefiero estar aquí pintando ovejas contigo aunque no sea algo muy divertido, que tener que hablar con el cabezota de mi primo.

-¿Te molesta que le haya contado a Heather...? -la chica se sonrojó.

-No. No quiero que sea un secreto -el castaño dejo de pintar a la oveja y miró a Astrid, la chica seguía pintando su oveja algo sonrojada. Le pareció una imagen tan tierna ver como se sonrojaba una vikinga que hacía temblar hasta a los hombres más fornidos.

El chico le quitó la brocha de la mano de Astrid y esta lo miró. Hiccup se acercó más a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Estaban solos, podría pedirle ahí mismo que se casara con ella. Pero estaban en medio del pasto con las ovejas haciendo sus ruidos extraños. No le pareció el lugar más romántico de Berk para una propuesta de matrimonio, así que seguiría con su plan. Y tras la carrera de dragones seguramente la llevaría a que dieran una vuelta sobrevolando Berk y después la llevaría a la cala donde le pediría matrimonio.

-Solo, déjame que sea yo quien lo haga oficial -le susurró mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Hiccup sonrió al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos esperando el ansiado beso y no la hizo esperar mucho ya que él también lo deseaba tanto como ella. Posó sus labios sobre los suaves de ella. Se declaraba adictos a los labios de Astrid y ahora sí que podía disfrutarlos cada día.

El castaño mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella y ésta lanzó un leve gemido que encendió el cuerpo de Hiccup por completo haciéndolo sentir cosas nuevas para él. El chico quiso profundizar el beso por lo que con su lengua apretó los labios de ella hasta que está sorprendida abrió un poco su boca y pudo introducirla en la boca de ella.

No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer, por lo que algo tímido comenzó a acariciar con su lengua la de ella hasta que reaccionó y comenzaron a jugar.

Astrid pasó sus brazos por el cuello de este profundizando aún más el beso y evitando que este tuviera la intención de separarse de ella. Hiccup rodeo su cintura y se besaron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles, por lo que tuvieron que separarse un poco.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y agitados, por lo que estaban sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Hiccup recargó su frente en la de ella y rió, algo nervioso e incrédulo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Porque la chica de sus sueños, la que siempre pensó que nunca llegaría a tener, estaba en sus brazos y la estaba besando, además le iba a pedir matrimonio esa misma tarde y realmente en ese instante sentía que ella le iba a decir que si.

-¿De que te ríes? -preguntó la rubia, aunque se contagió de la risa de Hiccup y le acompañó entre risas.

-Me siento féliz -Hiccup empujó con suavidad a Astrid hasta dejarla tumbada sobre el pasto. La observó. Era cierto, estaba ocurriendo tenía a Astrid entre sus brazos y se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa en los labios -eres preciosa mi lady.

Astrid se sonrojó por el halago de Hiccup. Había tenido que esperar mucho para que Hiccup diera el primer paso, pero había valido la pena y no se arrepentía. Y mucho menos de verlo tan feliz. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así con nadie.

La rubia atrapó entre sus manos el rostro de Hiccup, sintió algo rasposa su piel, debido a la barba que comenzaba a crecer. Poco a poco hizo que se fuera acercando a ella hasta que volvieron a besarse con pasión.

Los dos se alertaron un poco al escuchar sobrevolar un dragón, por lo que se separaron deprisa e intentaron parecer tranquilos.

Snotlout descendió con su dragón al lado del corral de las ovejas. Hiccup le mandó una mirada cargada de odio hacía su primo por haberlos interrumpido.

-Tardáis mucho -hablo el moreno al bajarse de su dragón.

-La carrera no es hasta la tarde, aún queda tiempo -habló molesta Astrid.

-Voy a ayudaros -el moreno entró en el corral y se sentó a empujones en medio de Hiccup y Astrid y se puso también a pintar ovejas bajo las miradas de odio de la pareja.

El tiempo pasó volando en Berk donde los jinetes ya estaban pintando a sus dragones para la carrera. Ya quedaba poco para tener que pedirle a Astrid que se casara con él. Y por ello se sentía muy nervioso. Había terminado de pintar de rojo a su dragón y ahora él iba a ponerse su pintura facial roja.

-¿Te ayudo babe? -le preguntó la rubia, al ver cómo Hiccup iba a pintarse la cara. Ella ya llevaba su mariposa azul pintada en la cara -¿Te he dicho ya que el rojo es tu color? -preguntó con una sonrisa y se mojó el dedo en la pintura roja.

-Si... bueno me dijiste que el rojo me sentaba bien y cuando te dije gracias, me respondiste que se lo decías a Toothless.

La chica rió, ya que recordaba ese momento en el que había visto a Hiccup con su camisa roja y su pintura facial roja. Realmente había dicho lo que pensaba, aunque cuando este se sintió halagado, ella pensó que lo mejor era hacerle esa pequeña broma.

-A ti también te queda bien el rojo -le guiño el ojo y comenzó por pintarle las rayas rojas en su cara.

Hiccup se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír ya que Astrid estaba pintando su cara.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Snotlout? -preguntó la chica volviendo a introducir el dedo en la pintura roja.

-Pues hablé con él pero no he conseguido nada. Aunque tranquila, no dejare que lo haga -sonrió antes de que Astrid comenzará a pintarle sus rayas en la otra mejilla.

-Si hicieras oficial... ya sabes -Astrid tomó un paño que Hiccup le tendió para que se limpiara los restos de la pintura en sus manos.

-Lo haré oficial antes de lo que imaginas -sonrió y le tomó del mentón para que ella lo mirara.

-¡Permiso! -Snotlout empujó a Hiccup, al ver que estaba demasiado cerca de su futura prometida -¿Me ayudas a pintarme la cara princesa? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡No! -respondió cortante y se fue junto a Heather.

-Ese "no" es lo que obtendrás de ella Snotlout -habló Hiccup molesto con su primo.

-Eso ya lo veremos -Snotlout se alejó de su primo.

El chico suspiró frustrado. Quería que su primo cambiara de idea. Era su primo y aunque a veces era peor que una pústula en el trasero eran amigos y compañeros, quería que entrara en razón, que comprendiera de que Astrid no era para él. Pero parecía que no se daría cuenta hasta que hiciera oficial que Astrid se iba a convertir en su prometida.

-¿Ya está todo listo para la carrera? -preguntó el jefe acercándose hasta los participantes de la carrera.

-Si. Ya esta todo listo -respondió Hiccup

-¿Gobber repartiste las ovejas por Berk? -preguntó a su amigo inseparable.

-Si. Las ovejas están listas y tengo a la negra arriba para lanzarla al final de la carrera.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Todo es perfecto! ¡Hoy es un día perfecto Gobber! -exclamaba feliz el jefe una y otra vez. Estaba deseando que acabara la maldita carrera de dragones para que su hijo le pidiera matrimonio a Astrid y por fin poder ir chillando a todo Berk que su hijo estaba comprometido.

-Papa... ¿puedes bajar tu efusividad? -habló molesto. Entre su padre y Snotlout le estaban poniendo muy difícil el intentar tranquilizar sus nervios por la pedida de matrimonio que iba a hacer.

-¡Vale hijo!

-Lo has vuelto a hacer -el chico negó con la cabeza -Será mejor que te vayas a anunciar el inicio de la carrera.

-Esta gracioso el jefe -se rió Heather al ver al serio padre de Hiccup tan efusivo y con una sonrisa que no era capaz de borrar de su rostro.

-¿Pero qué le ocurre hoy? -preguntó Fishleg. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, que había hecho cambiar en el rostro serio de el jefe de Berk.

-Cada uno a su dragón -ordenó Hiccup y suspiró aliviado al ver que todos le hacían caso.

-Suerte babe -le susurró Astrid al pasar al lado de él regalándole una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

Todos alzaron el vuelo en sus respectivos dragones y esperando a que el jefe les diera el comienzo de la carrera de dragones.

Hiccup sentía que su corazón quería salirse del pecho, ya le quedaba menos para hacerle saber a Astrid cuanto la amaba.

Continuará

Hola! Ya solo queda un capítulo! Y el próximo la pedida de matrimonio tan esperada y que espero que os guste tanto como a mi mientras la escribía :)

Muchas gracias por su review a Sakura Yellow: el beso fue un poco espontáneo y como tampoco se habían besado mucho, nada más que los besos rápidos de Astrid XD pues decidí poner un pequeño acercamiento. Yo también me las imaginé un poco así a Astrid y Heather de hecho quité un poco de entusiasmo. Pero es que veo a Astrid que en la película es muy distinta a la Astrid ruda, por eso pensé en darle un toque más chica enamorada XD

Y muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo dedicado a Sakura Yellow. Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic desde el principio.

Feliz snoggletog

Capítulo 7

El sonido del cuerno dió el inicio de la carrera de dragones y todos los jinetes salieron volando lo más rápido que podían para iniciar la búsqueda de las ovejas marcadas y que les daría puntos para obtener la victoria.

Astrid vió a lo lejos a una oveja pintada, por ello animó a su dragona a que avanzara más rápido obteniendo a su primera oveja. y el primer punto para la carrera entre la gran ovación del público.

Adoraba lucirse delante del público. Toda su vida se había centrado en ser la mejor en todo, tenía que sobresalir entre todos. Cuando niña llegó a estar muy obsesionada sobre este tema y todo por ser una chica. No quería que por ser una chica la alejaran de las cosas importantes e interesantes. Ella era una mujer y se sentía lo que era, aunque eso no quita que también fuera una valiente guerrera que no le temía a nada. Por ello se centró en su duro entrenamiento diario para ser alguien en quien pudieran contar y poder actuar en momentos de peligro y no ser de las personas que se quedan resguardadas en el refugio.

También uno de sus mayores miedos es que por ser una mujer la obligaran a centrarse en las cosas del hogar y en que la hubieran tratado solo con que la única finalidad en su vida era casarse con un hombre y que él la mantuviera. No ella nunca deseo eso, por eso tomó su hacha y entrenó día y noche para convertirse en quien era ahora.

Era una mujer fuerte, decidida y que podía tomar sus propias decisiones y si decidía estar con alguien sería sabiendo perfectamente quién era ella. Era una guerrera y en las cosas del hogar era un completo desastre, por mucho que se esforzara, eso no era lo suyo. Aunque la cocina no se le daba tan mal, o eso creía ella.

La rubia vio pasar a Hiccup en Toothless con una oveja, parecía que su chico también iba a comenzar a puntuar con la primera oveja en su cesta. Sonrió al verlo, incluso ella misma vitoreó a su chico cuando este metió la oveja en la cesta.

Él era diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido. Por ello siempre lo observó en las sombras, no quería que nadie supiera que se fijaba en el hijo de Stoick, sobre todo porque él era un completo desastre. Pero dentro de todo ese desastre siempre supo que Hiccup era más grande de lo que aparentaba ser, solo tenía que poner en orden su torpeza con sus acciones para que este pudiera convertirse en el hombre que era ahora.

Ella se dió cuenta de que Hiccup tenía mucho más que podía aportar a Berk, pero le enfadaba mucho que no sacara toda esa fuerza, aunque tenía que reconocer que le molestó mucho cuando este comenzó a ganarle en los entrenamientos para matar dragones a sus quince años. Ya que ahí estaba muy presente su obsesión de ser la mejor en todo y ella se esforzaba mucho cuando Hiccup parecía que hacía... ¿magia? y los dragones caían a sus piés.

Cuando Hiccup logró ser el mismo y sacar lo mejor de él fue cuando conoció a Toothless. Por ello cuando Hiccup le pidió que guardara el secreto de Toothless lo hizo sin pensar, porque sabía que iba a hacer grandes cosas y ella pensaba ayudarle en todo lo que fuera posible.

Aunque Hiccup parecía que también la había observado mucho, porque se había dado cuenta de sus miedos e inseguridades, esas que ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta y que esa guerrera vikinga fuerte también tenía sus debilidades. Él se abrió paso entre su dura coraza para adentrarse de lleno y poder conocer todos sus secretos. Al igual que ella sabía los de él.

Y por ello se sentía tan dichosa de poder estar al lado de la única persona que le había permitido bajar la guardia y ser ella misma cuando ambos estaban juntos y a solas. Cuando estaban juntos solo era una chica que se dejaba querer y proteger, aunque si la cosa se ponía fea no dudaría en tomar su hacha, ya que protegería con su vida a Hiccup, al igual que él lo hacía con ella.

Todo eso había hecho quién era ella en esos momentos y es que aunque le gustaría ganar si perdía ante Hiccup le importaba poco, ya que él merecía ganar muchas cosas, sobre todo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando solo era un niño. Porque él era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Él era un gran hombre, fuerte, valiente que luchaba por lo que amaba y creía. Eso es lo que hizo que ella acabara completamente enamorada de él.

-¡Bien hecho babe! -le dijo y él le dió una linda sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara con tan solo ese simple gesto.

-Gracias mi lady -le encantaba que Astrid tuviera su propio nombre cariñoso para referirse a él.

Ambos fijaron su vista en una oveja y sonrieron. Los dos fueron a por la oveja y tal y como habían hecho en la exhibición sus dragones comenzaron a entrelazar sus movimientos.

-¡Stormfly no es momento de juegos! -le regañó a su dragona, que parecía que le gustaba más jugar con el furia nocturna que competir contra él.

-Parece que nuestros dragones también se llevan bien... pero se que te gusta la competición... ¡vamos Toothless! -ordenó a su dragón el cual dejó de jugar con su amiga dragona y empezó a caer en picado al igual que Astrid y Stormfly.

Los dos estaban muy parejos, Astrid era muy buena jinete, tanto como él, ya estaban cerca y no pensaba dañar a su lady por lo que seguramente antes de que él la pudiera coger le dejaría el paso a ella. O eso pensaba hasta que un pesadilla monstruosa se puso en medio de la trayectoria que ambos llevaban, por lo que ambos jinetes tuvieron que frenar a la fuerza.

Toothless era un dragón más pequeño y ligero por lo que con algo de dificultad pero pudo frenar rápidamente sin desestabilizar mucho su vuelo, pero Stormfly era más robusta por lo que tuvo serios problemas para frenar por la velocidad que llevaba y cuando logró hacerlo se desestabilizó haciendo caer a su jinete.

-¡Astrid! -no tardó en reaccionar Hiccup que le pidió a Toothless que fuera a por la rubia que caía.

Toothless comenzó nuevamente a caer en picado en busca de la chica que no tardó en acabar en los brazos del jinete.

-¡Voy a matar a Snotlout! -hablo enfadada la chica, aunque bueno tampoco estaba tan mal estar entre los brazos de Hiccup. Pero estaban en medio de una carrera de dragones.

-Para comenzar vamos a hacerle perder esta carrera de dragones. Nadie se mete con mi chica y sale ileso de ello.

Astrid se quedó estupefacta y se sonrojó mucho por lo que Hiccup acababa de decir, aunque le gustaba esa nueva faceta de él.

-Me parece bien, vamos a hacerlo llorar, no va a lograr atrapar ni una oveja más -sonrió y al ver que su dragona se acercó hasta ellos, saltó para volver con ella y volar buscando la siguiente oveja.

Tal y como había dicho Astrid no dejaron que Snotlout cogiera ni una oveja más por lo que cuando sonó la trompeta señal de que iban a lanzar a la oveja negra, Snotlout aún seguía con solo una oveja en la cesta.

-¡Vamos Stormfly! ¡Vamos a ganar! -le animó y fue directa a por la oveja negra, pero cuando estaba a punto de cogerla un furia nocturna le arrebató la oveja negra.

La chica rió. Parecía que ese día iba a perder nuevamente por Hiccup. Pero antes de que este llegara a las cestas Heather y Fishleg le hicieron una barrera y tuvo que parar en seco haciendo caer a la oveja que acabó en las garras del cremallerus.

Los gemelos chillaron por obtener a la oveja negra, por lo que comenzaron a dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban las cestas, pero Snotlout lanzó una llamarada al cremallerus haciendo que dejaran caer nuevamente a la oveja y de paso dejando a los gemelos algo chamuscados.

Snotlout tomó la oveja con su ya típico grito de victoria. En el momento que Snotlout agarró a la oveja vió cómo Hiccup y Astrid lo acorralaron, los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Snotlout y su dragón, haciendo que este tuviera que dejar de avanzar para no chocar contra ellos.

-¡No sois nada graciosos! -se quejó molesto el chico e intentó alzar el vuelo de su dragón para librarse de esos dos que no le habían dejado en toda la carrera, pero Hiccup se lo impidió alzando el vuelo también y poniéndose en su trayectoria.

El moreno sonrió, ya que ahora podía avanzar, solo tenía que esquivar a Hiccup, pero Astrid le lanzó una espina de Stormfly que le pasó rozando su mejilla y dejó caer a la oveja por el susto.

Astrid bajó a toda velocidad y atrapó a la oveja negra. Ahora sí que tenía más cerca la victoria, pero Snotlout volvió a por ella y le dió un golpe con su dragón haciendo que se le cayera la oveja. Hiccup fue en busca de la oveja y la atrapó mucho antes de que Snotlout llegará a su destino.

Snotlout bufó molesto, pero no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. No dejaría que su primo ganara una vez más. Era algo personal. El chico dirigió su dragón hacía donde iba Hiccup con la oveja negra. Ya estaba cerca de las cestas, por lo que se puso en medio de su trayectoria, pero este no paró. solo dejó que Toothless lo esquivara, cuando iba a esquivarlo, vió como Hookfang abría la boca para lanzar una llamarada hacia él, pero esta nunca llegó porque Stormfly golpeó al dragón, haciendo que este se atragantara con su propio fuego.

-¿Por qué le ayudas? ¡Va a ganar! -se quejó molesto Snotlout.

-No te interesa -le respondió y observó a su chico.

Hiccup hizo que Toothless fuera rápidamente hacia las cestas. Aunque iba a ganar no se sentía muy bien ya que parte de eso era gracias a Astrid que había bloqueado a su primo. Ya estaba llegando y Toothless se dirigía hacía su cesta, pero el lo desvió y fue derecho hasta la cesta de Astrid y dejó caer la oveja negra en la cesta de azul de ella en vez de en la negra de él.

El público estalló en aplausos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho Hiccup.

-¡Hiccup gana...! -El jefe calló antes de dar el resultado, porque aunque Hiccup había sido el que había llevado la oveja negra, este la había dejado en la cesta de Astrid -¿Astrid gana la carrera? -se preguntó a sí mismo.

Eso era algo nuevo en Berk. Ya que ellos eran muy competitivos, por ello nunca antes nadie había ayudado a otro a ganar, pero era su hijo y era algo especial para todo, incluso para eso. El jefe vió como su hijo iba hacía donde estaba él.

-Le he dado la oveja a Astrid. Ella ha ganado -le explicó el castaño.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -una muy molesta rubia fue también hacía donde estaba el jefe y su chico.

-Porque si iba a ganar era gracias a que tú bloqueaste a Snotlout, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido ganar, por ello preferí darte a ti la oveja negra.

-Las cosas no son así. Tú la llevas, tú ganas -habló algo molesta -sé ganar por mi misma...

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Sé que eres capaz de ganar no una sino todas las carreras de dragones que hagamos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó algo enfadada.

Los espectadores se quedaron absortos en la discusión, ya que todos deseaban saber el resultado final de la carrera, además de que era divertido ver a las víctimas de la chica Hofferson, ya que nunca salían bien parados.

-¿Quieres que sea completamente sincero?

-¡Si! -Ella era Astrid Hofferson y aunque fuera él no dejaba que nadie la viera débil y mucho menos como para que tuvieran que ayudarle para ganar.

-Amo verte sonreir... a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Y cuando ganas las carreras estás sonriendo todo lo que queda de día. Por ello y dado que sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido llevar esa oveja hasta las cestas, por eso metí la oveja en tu cesta.

Astrid se había quedado sin palabras. Se sentía algo estúpida por pensar mal de Hiccup. Él era Hiccup nunca la menospreciaría.

-Me da igual perder contra ti -hablo con sinceridad.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Quién ha ganado la carrera? -preguntó Stoick que miraba sonriente la escena de ellos dos.

Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo. Cada uno diciendo el nombre del que tenía enfrente y al hacerlo los dos sonrieron.

-Y este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo -el jefe le dió un par de palmadas a su hijo en la espalda y se alejó un poco.

Hiccup tomó aire, su padre en parte tenía razón, ese era un buen momento, aunque no era lo que él se imaginaba, pero aún así era el mejor momento.

-Astrid quiero que ganes tú, porque yo gano mucho más cuando te veo feliz. Quiero que cada día sea el mejor para ti, quiero verte reir a cada minuto, quiero protegerte de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño y quiero estar junto a ti para siempre -Hiccup comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre ambos.

La chica sentía que algo estaba pasando. Hiccup se le estaba declarando delante de todo Berk ¿Por eso quiso esperar para hacer oficial que estaban juntos? No, Hiccup no era de los que le gustaran ser el centro de atención. Además también estaba lo que le había dicho su padre de que ese era el momento idóneo para algo.

-Desde muy pequeño te he estado observando a lo lejos, eras como algo tan inalcanzable para mi, que cuando he logrado llegar a ti no quiero que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar -el chico tomó las manos de Astrid -Te amo Astrid y lo he hecho desde siempre. No imagino un mundo sin ti mi lady, por todo ello me harías el más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo.

El público exclamó un sonoro "¡oooh!" todos estaban expectantes por todo lo que estaban viendo.

Astrid sintió que su corazón latía con rapidez y sus mejillas ardían. Había oído bien ¿Hiccup le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y de la forma más bonita que podía haberlo hecho. él era su Hiccup y todo lo hacía muy al estilo Hiccup. Ella esperaba algo así como Terrores terribles cantando, pero de todas formas la había sorprendido como siempre.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y las lágrimas se agolpaban luchando por querer salir en cascada de sus ojos. No es que estuviera triste, ni mucho menos, se sentía tan feliz que quería llorar. Nunca le había pasado eso antes. Eran tantas las cosas que estaba descubriendo a su lado.

Astrid soltó las manos de Hiccup y se tapó la cara. No quería que nadie la viera llorar, debía de serenarse y darle una respuesta a su chico, el cual parecía que estaba muy tenso esperando una respuesta, pero no era capaz de hablar en ese momento.

-¡Astrid!

-¡La has hecho llorar genio! ¡No te quiere! ¡Asúmelo! -chilló Snotlout desde su dragón.

Hiccup miró a su primo con odio y volvió la vista a la chica que tenía frente a él ¿Qué había hecho? estaba llorando él no quería que ella llorara. No tuvo que haberse dejado llevar y haberlo hecho a solas tal y como él pensaba.

Astrid sintió que Hiccup se ponía más y más nervioso y sobre todo por lo que había dicho Snotlout. Ella era muy orgullosa por ello no quería que nadie la viera llorar, pero él era su chico y prefería que la vieran llorar antes de que él pudiera pensar lo que no era, por lo que destapó su rostro y se tiró al cuello de Hiccup abrazándolo con fuerza.

Escuchó un largo suspiro por parte de Hiccup antes de abrazarla con la misma intensidad por su cintura.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -le susurró la rubia al oído.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -preguntó una señora del público, ya que todos estaban esperando por una respuesta.

Astrid se deshizo del abrazo de Hiccup, lo tomó de las manos y los miró a los ojos, él le sonrió sus ojos estaban algo rojos, parecía que a él también le estaba pasando lo mismo que a ella y se estaba emocionando.

-Si quiero -habló alto y claro haciendo que toda la gente de Berk se levantara de sus asientos y aplaudieron.

Hiccup la abrazo una vez más por su cintura con fuerza alzándola un poco y la besó en los labios. La vida era una locura, hacía unos años él era un chico que era un desastre y ahora tenía entre sus brazos a la chica más bella y ruda que haya visto Berk en siglos.

-El medallón Hiccup -le habló su padre haciendo que tosía.

-¡Ah sí, es verdad! -el chico soltó a su ahora prometida y sacó la bolsita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y la abrió.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto algo curiosa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Es un medallón -el chico le enseñó la pequeña joya de plata con el emblema de la jefatura de Berk.

-¿Ese no es el emblema de tu familia?

-Si, lo es. Es un medallón que se le da a la futura esposa del jefe... y como eres mi futura esposa -el chico se sonrojó. Volvió a acercarse a su prometida -ahora es tuyo -el chico le puso el medallón con cuidado.

-¡Pueblo de Berk! -chilló bien alto el jefe -¡tengo el orgullo y el honor de decir que mi futura nuera es Astrid Hofferson!

El público volvió a estallar en aplausos y vítores para la nueva pareja y los futuros jefes de Berk. Era una alegría para todos, también una tranquilidad de que su pueblo iba a seguir protegido con la nueva pareja que se iba a formar.

-Y ahora con o sin permiso de mi hijo -el jefe le dió un abrazo paternal a la chica -me alegro tanto de que seas tú.

-Gracias jefe.

-No me llames jefe. Ahora somos familia.

-Gracias... Stoick -le resultaba tan extraño nombrar al padre de su prometido por su nombre, pero ya se acostumbraría.

La rubia se separó de su futuro suegro y tras eso escuchó un gritó y lo siguiente su mejor amiga que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Me alegro tanto Astrid!

-Heather... No me esperaba nada de esto -abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amiga y enterró su cabeza en su hombro y ahí se desahogo de todo lo que había sentido segundos antes.

Esa misma mañana Hiccup la había besado y esa misma tarde ya estaba comprometida con él. Su prometido era toda una caja de sorpresas y esa había sido la mejor de todas.

-Por favor señorita me devuelve a mi prometida -pidió con amabilidad a su mejor amiga el castaño.

-Por supuesto -Heather se apartó de Astrid.

Hiccup la observó, realmente no se creía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era cierto, tenía a la chica de sus sueños emocionada porque le había pedido que compartieran su vida juntos para siempre.

El castaño pasó sus manos limpiando los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, ni cuando había estado al borde de la muerte la había visto derramar una lágrima. Aunque sabía que no estaba triste ya te tenía en su rostro una linda sonrisa.

-Hiccup... yo... también te amo -logró decir.

-Eso esperaba. Ya que has aceptado ser mi futura esposa -los dos rieron. Miró sus hermosos ojos azules aún sosteniendo las mejillas de ella con sus manos y se acercó hasta ella para darle un corto beso.

-¿Y quién ha ganado la carrera? -preguntó Gobber.

-Digamos que el resultado de esta carrera ha sido algo muy diferente. No ha habido un solo ganador. Ya que todos ganamos mucho con una nueva unión Gobber -Stoick sonrió feliz por su hijo.

El jefe volvió a ponerse en el centro para que todos su aldea pudiera verlo, su sonrisa decía mucho más de lo que podría decir con palabras.

-Gente de Berk hoy no tenemos un solo ganador en esta carrera -alzó su voz para que todos lo oyeran -Hoy han ganado mucho. Ellos comienzan una nueva aventura y esta es más complicada que la de buscar nuevos dragones, pero a la vez es más enriquecedora. Hoy también los Hadock hemos ganado la alianza con una buena familia, los más fuertes y valientes de todo Berk los Hofferson y hoy Berk ha ganado la esperanza de un nuevo futuro para la aldea. Así que creo que hoy hemos ganado todos un poco con esta carrera.

-¡Queremos un ganador! -chilló un hombre del público y todos corearon.

-Esta... bien -el jefe rió. Al final y al cabo eran vikingos -bueno dado que la oveja negra está en la cesta azul ¡Ha ganado mi futura nuera!

Todo el público estalló en aplausos una vez más. Parecía que el día de Snoggletog iba a ser diferente y especial.

Tras la carrera muchos se acercaron para felicitar a la nueva pareja. Hiccup buscaba a su primo por todas partes ya que debía hablar con él. Al final las cosas se les había ido de las manos y había resultado bien para él, pero no para Snotlout. Pero por mucho que quiso no pudo encontrarlo.

Al salir de la academia esperaba encontrar a Snotlout, pero no. Solo habían dos personas que no había visto aún y que ahora le imponía mucho respeto. Los padres de Astrid.

Sonrió al ver como madre e hija se abrazaban emocionadas por todo lo ocurrido, aunque el padre de Astrid no parecía muy feliz por ello.

-Tu hijo es un poco irrespetuoso Stoick -habló el padre de Astrid al jefe -Tu chico no me ha pedido la mano de mi hija.

Hiccup se sorprendió. Parecía que se le había olvidado cierto detalle antes de pedirle matrimonio a Astrid. Su padre lo miró algo enfadado y él solo se encogió de hombros.

-En mi defensa esto no estaba preparado.

-Bueno, aún lo estoy esperando -el hombre corpulento y al igual que Astrid rubio de ojos azules lo miró molesto.

-Papá eres un exagerado -la chica le puso una mano en el hombro y volvió al lado de su prometido.

-Me voy a casar con Astrid y sería un honor que nos dieras tu bendición para ello.

-Eso no es pedirme permiso. Estás afirmándolo -habló algo molesto.

-Si. Porque aunque tenga que secuestrarla para ello, no quiero que nadie me la quite. Ella es muy importante para mi.

-Se está haciendo el padre duro -Astrid hizo como si le estuviera contando un secreto -lleva meses preguntándome ¿Cuándo va a pedirte matrimonio Hiccup? ¡Se cree que puede estar en la habitación de mi hija sin ser su prometido! ¿Pero estáis juntos o no? -intentó imitar a su padre, haciendo que su prometido se riera de ella.

-¡Deja ya a los chicos cariño! -la madre de Astrid le dió un golpe en el brazo, haciendo ver a Hiccup que de ella había tomado esa costumbre -ese chico la quiere muchísimo y me encanta mi futuro yerno -la mujer los abrazo a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos -parece que fue ayer cuando te tenía acurrucada en mis brazos y ya eres toda una mujer. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a un buen chico.

-Gracias mamá -las dos se abrazaron nuevamente.

-Hiccup -llamó el padre de Astrid y este lo miró -espero que la hagas muy feliz y la protejas.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

Tras haber saludado a todos los que lo felicitaban Hiccup dejó a Astrid con Heather que hablaban de sabe Thor que cosas ya que estaban muy animadas y él se fue en busca de su primo, el cual no había visto tras su declaración. Sabía que le debía una buena explicación, pero no logró encontrarlo en toda la tarde.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y con ello todos se reunieron en el gran salón para la celebración de la fiesta. Primero tendrán una buena cena de Snoggletog y tras eso la fiesta y el baile, aparte de los litros de hidromiel que correrían por los vasos de los vikingos.

Entró en el gran salón al lado de su prometida. La chica seguía llevando el medallón por encima de su camiseta para que se viera bien que era la futura esposa de Hiccup.

Astrid sentía las miradas de todas las chicas sobre ella, algunas incluso lloraban al ver el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Pero nada ni nadie podía robarle la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Ni los cuchicheos que había estado escuchando de que ella solo estaba con Hiccup porque era el futuro jefe de la isla y no porque lo amara. Pero le daba igual lo absurdos rumores, ya que solo le importaba lo que pensara su prometido de ella.

Cada uno debía separarse para cenar con la familia de cada uno, cosa que no le agradaba en ese momento, ya que quería seguir al lado de su prometido. La chica le tomó de la mano y este le sonrió.

-Tampoco está aquí Hiccup.

-Ya lo veo -el chico suspiró.

-Tranquilo babe, seguro que aparecerá en cualquier momento, si no ambos saldremos a buscarlo después de la cena.

-Me parece bien -el chico le dió un beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella para ir a la mesa junto a su padre.

-¿Dónde está tu prometida? -le preguntó su padre al llegar a la mesa de los Hadock.

-Con su familia -respondió extrañado.

-Nosotros somos ahora su familia -el jefe se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de los Hofferson y se dirigió hasta los padres de Astrid -sería un honor que esta noche nos acompañarais en la mesa de los Hadock.

-El honor es nuestro Stoick.

Astrid se levantó la primera y fue junto a su prometido para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Me echabas de menos? -preguntó la rubia.

-Siempre lo hago -sonrió. Todo era tan extraño, pero a la vez tan bonito. No quería que acabara el día de Snoggletog. Temía que al levantarse al día siguiente todo eso hubiera sido solo una mala jugada de su imaginación.

Astrid notó a su prometido algo serio y le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla que lo volvió a la realidad. Todo eso estaba pasando era la realidad y cuando se levantara al día siguiente todo seguirá igual. Porque Astrid seguiría siendo su prometida.

-¡Buenas noches a todos y feliz Snoggletog! -anunció el jefe desde su sitio -un año más estamos todos juntos para celebrar el Snoggletog, para mi este año es muy especial, ya que mi hijo me ha dado una de las mayores alegrías que se le puede dar a un padre y es saber que se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre y ha añadido a una buena chica a nuestra familia y que la recibimos con los brazos abiertos -todos aplaudieron, el jefe espero para que todos volvieran a estar en silencio -por otra parte, este año ha sido un año de duro trabajo, hemos hecho reformas, en nuestras casas, hemos mejorado los establos para los dragones, hemos ampliado las zonas de cultivo y todo gracias a nuestro trabajo diario. Debemos dar gracias a los dioses por todo. Para concluir este año seguiremos trabajando en las mejoras de nuestra aldea y mi hijo ya tiene preparado unos planos con mejoras para ubicar comederos y bebederos para los dragones de todos, además de un sistema anti incendios, así que deberemos seguir trabajando para que nuestra aldea siga siendo próspera y avance cada día más ¡Feliz Snoggletog a todos! -el jefe alzó su jarra y todos aplaudieron. Cuando el jefe se sentó todos comenzaron a cenar y a charlar.

-¿Al final vas a hacer el sistema anti incendios? -preguntó la rubia.

-Si. Me diste muy buenas ideas para ello y necesitamos algo rápido y eficaz para apagar los incendios que provocan los dragones.

-Entonces la orilla del dragón ¿No vamos a volver?

-No tanto como antes. Tengo mucho trabajo por aquí ¿Verdad Gobber?

-Si te vas, te mando al valhalla -respondió Gobber entre bocado y bocado de su muslo de pollo.

-Hay algo más. Lo presiento -miró a los ojos a su prometido, sabía que le gustaban demasiado las aventuras y había trabajado mucho en la orilla como para dejarla ahora abandonada.

-Heather se va a quedar a cargo de la orilla y cuidará de los dragones, incluso ya me ha hablado de que quiere buscar a más gente para que vaya a vivir con ella en compañía de los dragones.

-Hay algo más -le insistió.

-Si hay algo más y es lo que me ha hecho cambiar de idea a volver a la orilla. Necesito aprender muchas cosas Astrid. Yo creía que lo tenía todo controlado, pero me di cuenta que no de la peor forma. Tienes cicatrices que lo demuestran.

-No es tu culpa lo que ocurrió, lo sabes.

-No supe mantener controlada la situación, tengo mucho que aprender -el castaño acarició la mejilla de su prometida -pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir explorando las islas y buscando nuevas especies de dragones.

-Eso ya suena más a ti -sonrió.

-¡Qué bien se llevan! -la madre de Astrid se emocionó.

-Espera a que comiencen las peleas -le cortó Axel.

-¿Más aún? -preguntó Hiccup exagerando un poco haciendo que Astrid se sintiera algo ofendida y le golpeara en el brazo.

Heather entró en el gran salón y busco a sus amigos, cuando los encontró fue junto a ellos y Hiccup le dió cedió un sitio a su lado.

-He encontrado a Snotlout. Vendrá en un rato, cuando esté preparado.

-Gracias Heather.

-¿Y para cuándo la boda?

-Te puedes ir por dónde has venido querida amiga -habló irónico el chico.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó también la madre de Astrid -¡Me tiene que dar tiempo de terminar el vestido de novia de Astrid!

-Mama tranquila -le pidió a la rubia y miró a su prometido. Había aceptado casarse con él, aunque no había pensado en la fecha para la boda.

-Yo me case con tu madre en una semana -habló Stoick.

-¿Tan pronto? -la rubia se puso nerviosa. Se quería casar con Hiccup, pero a penas se habían besado un par de veces, era muy pronto. Astrid miró a su prometido -Quiero decir. Sé que estamos prometidos y que he aceptado casarme contigo, pero una semana es demasiado precipitado ¿No crees?

-Tranquila. La fecha de la boda la decidiremos juntos. Yo también creo que una semana es demasiado precipitado.

-Son tal para cual -negó el padre de Astrid -Stoick vamos a tener que esperar por nuestros nietos.

La jóven pareja se sonrojó por lo que sus padres estaban hablando. Mientras Heather se reía de sus amigos.

Tras la cena Hiccup y Astrid se vieron obligados a abrir la fiesta con el primer baile, aunque ninguno de los fuera muy hábil y tras pasarse varias veces y que Hiccup casi se cayera al suelo, lograron sobrevivir al pequeño reto de abrir la fiesta.

Estaban conversando animadamente con sus amigos cuando Snotlout llegó a la fiesta. El chico avanzó decidido hacia la nueva pareja y se puso frente a su primo.

-Me ha dolido lo que has hecho. Yo iba a pedirle matrimonio hoy y tú te has adelantado.

-Snotlout intenté hacerte comprender de que ella no era para ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la amo y ella a mi. Porque no soy capaz de estar un solo día sin verla. Snotlout, tu no amas a Astrid, solo te gusta porque es guapa... y peligrosa. Yo no puedo vivir sin ella. Lo siento mucho si te he ofendido.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Pero que sepas que yo hubiera sido mejor esposo que tu. Lo siento Astrid pudiste tener todo esto -el chico sacó sus musculosos brazos.

-Sobreviviré -respondió irónica la chica.

-Aunque si quieres, te permito bailar conmigo -se ofreció el moreno.

-Es mi prometida Snotlout. No va a bailar contigo -respondió Hiccup abrazando a Astrid por la cintura -si quiere bailar, lo hará conmigo -le dió un rápido beso en los labios.

-¡Me dais asco! ¿Vais a estar así todo el día? -se quejó la gemela.

-Envidiosa -le respondió Astrid.

Todos se rieron de Ruffnut, parecía que la noche iba a seguir animada por mucho más tiempo y mientras la bebida siguiera llenando las jarras de los vikingos. Era un día para recordar y para celebrar.

Hacía ya dos años de ese Snoggletog, donde le pidió matrimonio a Astrid. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos dos años, muchas buenas y otras tan trágicas que no quería ni siquiera recordarlas. Aunque ese día que era tan especial para él, le resultaba casi imposible el no recordar que su padre ya no estaba a su lado. Su padre el que tanto deseaba verle casarse y nacer sus nietos no podría hacerlo.

Hiccup se secó una lágrima que se le escapó de sus ojos, por la ventana de su habitación pudo ver la estatua en honor a su padre, estaba llena de nieve. Él había sido un gran jefe y un gran padre.

-Siento mucho que no puedas estar conmigo hoy -le hablo a la estatua como si así a su padre pudiera llegarle su mensaje. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero aún así lograba calmarse un poco.

-¡Hiccup venga, no puedes llegar tarde o Astrid te matara! -su mejor amigo Fishleg le animo.

-Es verdad, ya voy Fishleg -le echó una última ojeada a su habitación. Sonrió, tenía tantos recuerdos en ese lugar, aunque ahora estaba más vacía. Pasó su mano por la madera de su cama y sonrió antes de marcharse. Bajó por las escaleras de la que había sido su casa por esos años.

-¡Hiccup! -Valka entró de repente en la casa asustando a los chicos y amigos de su hijo y Gobber que estaban con él.

La mujer se quedó plantada en la puerta y se llevó las manos a la boca. Su hijo se veía tan guapo. Era todo un hombre.

-Estas muy guapo hijo -La mujer se emocionó de ver a su hijo. Ya si que parecía un auténtico jefe. Ese día llevaba una vestimenta especial. No llevaba su típico traje de vuelo, si no que portaba una camisa blanca con cordones y un pantalón negro, además de una capa de piel, con sus hombreras y un cinturón con el emblema de la jefatura de Berk.

-Gracias mamá ¿Cómo está ella? -el jefe abrazó a su madre.

-Ella está bien... bueno ha habido un momento en el que se ha venido abajo y ha sacado todas sus inseguridades, por lo que su madre y yo hemos tenido una larga charla y ya está más que lista. Y si no te mueves, llegarás tarde.

-Esta bien -el chico suspiró.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás listo? -le preguntó Valka.

-Si, lo estoy -el chico sonrió y le dió un último vistazo a la que había sido su casa hasta ese momento y salió de ella camino al gran salón. Los aldeanos también se dirigían todos allí. Ya que ese Snoggletog la fiesta iba a comenzar esa misma mañana y duraría hasta la noche, ya que había mucho que celebrar.

-¿Hija nos vamos ya? -le preguntó su madre.

-Si... creo que estoy lista -las dos se abrazaron y se emocionaron.

-Hiccup ya ha llegado al gran salón -anuncio Axel a su mujer e hija -debemos ir ya.

-Estoy lista -dijo decidida. Habían esperado mucho, pero por fin había llegado el momento y tomó el brazo que su padre le mostraba. Ya que él sería el que la llevaría hasta Hiccup.

-Estas tan preciosa hoy, que me dan ganas de encerrarte en casa para que no te quiten de mi lado -le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

Las mujeres la habían maquillado y peinado y parecía una princesa con su vestido blanco largo. Tenía un bonito escote cuadrado que aunque casto se ceñía a la forma de su busto y un bonito cinturón plateado, con motivos de hojas, el bajo del vestido y las mangas habían sido bordadas por su madre y en su cuello se podía ver el medallón con el emblema de la familia Haddock. En su cabello le habían puesto una corona de flores blancas y para el frío le habían hecho una bonita capa blanca que le llegaba hasta el largo de la falda.

-Si lo haces vendrá el jefe de Berk a rescatarme -sonrió.

-Tienes razón y ese chico está muy loco.

Los tres salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar, los aldeanos rezagados que se acercaban al gran salón exclamaban al ver la vestimenta de Astrid.

Astrid miró las escaleras que daban al gran salón , su cuerpo temblaba, pero estaba deseosa de llegar hasta arriba y ver a su prometido. Con paso decidido avanzó por las escaleras y tomó aire antes de entrar al gran salón haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella.

Pero daba igual que todos la miraran porque ella solo quería ver los ojos verdes que le habían robado el sueño durante tanto tiempo. Su prometido abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ella solo se sonrojó y mucho al poder ver bien lo apuesto que estaba su futuro marido.

Cuando llegó al lado de Hiccup su padre se la entregó. Hiccup la tomó de la mano, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Cuídala mucho -le dijo Axel antes de apartarse de la jóven pareja.

-Por supuesto -le respondió -antes cuando estaba en su casa se había sentido nervioso, mucho de hecho. Pero ahora que la tenía frente a él todo el nerviosismo se había esfumado por una sensación de felicidad que nadie podría borrar -estas... estas... no tengo palabras. No hay palabras que puedan describir como te veo.

Astrid sonrió y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de borrar esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara en todo el día y estaba segura que seguiría así el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Hiccup posó sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la beso con cariño.

-Jefe eso es para el final de la ceremonia -habló Gobber, volviendo a arruinar el momento y haciendo que todo Berk riera -¿O quiere comenzar con la noche de bodas? -el hombre se ganó más risas por parte de todo Berk y una mirada de reproche de la jóven pareja.

Tras esto la pareja se tomó de la mano y dejaron que Gobber junto a Gothi realizará la ceremonia. Era muy emotiva para todo Berk ya que el jefe por fin se casaba y con ello se aseguraban que el futuro de Berk siguiera próspero. También era muy especial para la jóven pareja que se tomaba de la mano con fuerza ya que comenzaba su vida juntos como matrimonio. Era especial para todos y en ella recordaron con emoción a su anterior jefe.

-Hiccup Haddock ¿Toma como esposa a Astrid Hofferson para protegerla y amarla el resto de sus vidas?

-Sí -respondió alto y claro mirando a su preciosa esposa sonriéndole.

-Astrid Hofferson ¿Toma como esposo a Hiccup Haddock para protegerlo y amarlo el resto de sus vidas? -volvió a preguntar Gobber.

-Sí -respondió la rubia, ya se sentía desesperada y quería que por fin ya pudieran ser una feliz pareja de recién casados.

-Por el poder que me otorga Berk y los dioses yo os declaro marido y mujer... y ahora si puedes besarla todo lo que quieras.

Los dos se miraron muy sonrientes. Ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer y ahí comenzaba una nueva aventura juntos.

-Feliz Snoggletog Astrid Haddock -Hiccup tomó a su esposa de las manos.

-Feliz Snoggletog Hiccup Haddock -Astrid estrechó con cariño las manos de su marido.

Hiccup no soportaba más la distancia y rodeo su cintura alzándola un poco y la beso con cariño haciendo que todo Berk estallara en aplausos.

La historia de Berk continuaría con la nueva pareja que acababa de formarse.

Fin

Lo sé... estáis vomitando arco iris XD lo siento, pero es que necesitaba caramelo en vena y esto es lo que salió. Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo, sobre todo la boda.

La forma de Hiccup de declararse, esa idea se me vino a la mente porque hace unas semanas que vi la segunda película por enésima vez XD y para mi uno de los mejores momentos Hiccstrid de la película es el final cuando (y espero no ser yo la única que se dió cuenta) Hiccup le quita la oveja negra a Astrid y la mete en la cesta azul de Astrid en vez de la negra que es la de él. Yo exclame un "¡Que bonito!" XD espero no haberos defraudado. Yo también pensaba que una declaración de Hiccup tenía que tener terrores terribles cantando... pero al final salió esto, espero no haberos defraudado con la pedida ni la boda.

Muchas gracias a todos los review!

Fantasy Branca snow: Muchas gracias! me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Yo me he divertido mucho poniendo a Stoick tan efusivo, es que como en la película lo vi tan alegre chillando ¡Esa es mi futura nuera! por eso lo puse así XD

Sakura yellow: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio! espero que te haya gustado el final

Y muchas gracias a los favoritos y seguidores!

Feliz navidad a todos :)


End file.
